


Twelve Days of Holly, Jolly Tidings

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [17]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, holiday magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Katherine gets some bad news days before Christmas. Jack constructions a plan to show her the magic of the season.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 49
Kudos: 9





	1. First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been teasing this for several months now. I'm so excited to share this with you! A chapter will be posted once a day for the next 12 days! Enjoy!

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**This is a modern Newsies story. Katherine finds out her family won’t be home for Christmas so Jack hatches a plan that shows her the magic of the season, one day at a time, leading up to Christmas Eve.**

**Friday, December 13**

The phone call ended as she threw her cell phone across the room as a groan tore through her throat. There was a reason she was living on her own, in her own apartment, away from her parents. But as parents do, they were trying to continue to ruin her life, even though she was in her mid-20s. 

She looked around the small apartment, a smile tugging on her lips. She had lived there for the last year, since graduating college and it was finally starting to feel like her home. She had a real tree set up in the corner, one that her boyfriend, Jack, had helped her set up the weekend before. Her stocking was hung on the electric fireplace mantel, ready to be filled by Jolly Old St. Nick. As her eyes swept the area, she paused, seeing a wrapped present under the tree that wasn’t there earlier. 

Walking over to the tree, she sank to her knees, pulling the box that was wrapped in blue snowman paper towards her. Sliding her finger under the wrapping paper, she quickly unwrapped the box, tossing the paper off to the side. Popping open the box, she saw an emerald green notebook sitting in the box. A smile on her face, she pulled it out, untying the ribbon around the notebook before opening the book. On the inside cover was a sketch of her and him, looking out over the city, the sunset in front of them. Pausing to take in the beauty of the drawing, she smiled seeing the little details Jack had included - the freckles across her face, his hand on her back steadying her as she laughed about something he had said, and the lone light in the corner of his apartment building’s roof. 

Flipping to the first page, she bit her lip seeing Jack’s familiar handwriting.

_ Katherine, _

_ Happy First Day of Christmas, darlin’. This is a pre-Christmas present for you. I have twelve different adventures for you, one each day leading up to Christmas Eve. You said something a couple of days about not seeing the magic in Christmas, due to you being alone on Christmas. Well get ready, my girl, because I’m bound and determined to show you the true magic of the season.  _

_ Now for your first adventure, you’re to go to Rockefeller Center. Once you’re there, grab a hot chocolate and just take in the sights, sounds, and energy around the tree.  _

_ Love you,  _

_ Jack  _

Her eyes read over the words once more before shutting the book, grabbing her bag and coat before shoving her feet into her boots. Making her way to the front door, she slammed it behind her, pounding down the stairs, heading out onto the cold New York City streets. 

She hopped on the D train, settling into her seat, watching a group of kids to her left who were talking loudly. Farther down, someone was playing “Have a Merry Little Christmas” on the trumpet. She listened to the music as she swayed with the train as it made its way into Manhattan. Before long the train pulled into the 47-50 Sts-Rockefeller Ctr station. Putting her bag across her body, she made her way out of the subway and headed to street level. Getting her bearings, she headed towards the massive tree that was fully decorated for the holidays. 

She flushed her body against the building as people rushed around her. She took a deep breath, watching business men rush to their meetings and women pull their children along to get to wherever they needed to go. She watched teenagers skirt around the groups, laughing about whatever was said. But the thing that caught her attention is that very few people pay attention to the 75-foot tree that was in the middle of the mayhem. 

She tipped her head back, looking up at the tree, her eyes taking in the multi-colored bulbs twinkling. The tree never failed to make her pause in her goings - the sheer height of the tree was something to behold along with the thousands of lights that seemed to sparkle, no matter the angle you took the tree in from. Smiling, she pushed off the building, heading closer to the tree. 

Dashing into an adjacent coffee shop, she rubbed her hands together quickly as the door slammed behind her. Her eyes swept the small shop, smiling at the few customers that milled around before grinning brightly at the barista. She quickly ordered a peppermint hot chocolate, with whip cream. She smiled at the barista as she handed her the festive hunter green to-go cup. Inhaling the sweet smell, she made her way back out onto Rockefeller Center, quickly finding a bench to sit on, pulling her bag onto her lap.

Pulling out the notebook, she flipped back to the page she read earlier. Flipping to the next page, Jack’s letter continued. 

_ So you’re on a bench at Rockefeller Center, with a hot chocolate in hand (don’t look shocked . . . I do know you pretty well). Now close your eyes . . . just trust me and close them. Listen to what is around you, relax and just listen. _

Relaxing on the bench, she sat up straight, her hot chocolate in her right hand before closing her eyes. In the moments she had her eyes closed, she picked up on children’s laughter, sequels of joy, the awe of seeing the tree for the first time, the soft murmurs of people talking, and a stillness within the center that she didn’t notice right away. Slowly opening her eyes, she swept the area, looking at everything and nothing all at once. 

Looking down at the notebook, she continued reading Jack’s note. 

_ What did you hear? Did you hear the laughter of children and adults as they passed by? Did you hear the awes of seeing the tree for the first time? Take a few minutes and write down everything you heard - don’t leave anything too small or too big out. Don’t worry about being a New York Times writer at the moment . . . just write.  _

Pulling her favorite green gel pen from her bag, she did just that. Taking sips of her hot chocolate in between the rush of the pen, she grinned, making sure she included every single little detail she had heard and smelled in those quiet moments. 

_ Got everything down? Good. Now see the gold Prometheus statues? Just above it are some small bushes. The third one from the left there’s a surprise for you - in exchange leave the notebook and take the present.  _

_ Merry Christmas, Kat.  _

_ Love, Jack  _

Her eyes furrowed as she read his instructions. She had so many questions - most of them she would ask Jack at a later time but she pushed herself up from the bench, draining the rest of her hot chocolate, throwing the cup out as she made her way above the statue. As she neared, she counted the bushes, pausing at the third one. Her eyes swept the area - just hoping that Jack would be there to surprise her but she bit her lip in disappointment not seeing anyone she knew. 

Bending down, she grabbed the box that was wrapped in the same blue snowman wrapping paper as the notebook instructed, she left the book in the same place as the box. Standing back up, she looked around the area for a bench. Finding one, she took a seat, quickly unwrapping the box before opening it. 

Nestled in the cotton was a small Christmas Tree charm. Picking it up, she smiled. It was just as pretty as the giant tree in front of her. Putting it back in the box, she tucked the box in her bag, looking to where she had left the notebook. Her eyes widened when she realized it wasn’t there - it was gone. 

**_Meanwhile_ **

Hiding in the shadows, he held the notebook close to his chest as he watched her. He grinned brightly as she took in the charm. But the grin slid from his mouth as he watched her notice the notebook was gone. He knew she would be so damn observant and that might work against him but this is how it needed to go for his plan to actually work. Slipping in with the crowd, he walked towards her, keeping his distance so she wouldn’t pick up on him - he had work that needed to be done before the night was over. As much as he would love to watch her and make sure she was okay, he had other things that needed his attention. 

Kat put the notebook out of her mind - all she could do was hope that Jack or one of his friends had picked it up. Pushing off the bench, she pulled her coat tighter around her as she made her way back to the Subway and home. 


	2. Second Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Countdown journey continues

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Saturday, December 14**

Mornings were the worst for her. It was awful having to drag herself out of a warm bed, only to be cold as soon as her feet hit the hardwood floors. She mentally reminded herself that she needed to purchase some rugs, as the hardwood floors weren’t going to be so forgiving as the winter months continued. 

Quickly getting dressed, she threw on a pair of jeans and a festive winter sweater that was cozy enough to combat the harsh NYC December weather. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she padded out to the living room, shocked that she saw colorful lights reflecting against the wall. 

Pausing, she distinctly remembered unplugging the tree last night before she went to bed, but low and behold it was lit up. As it was yesterday, a box wrapped in emerald green reindeers was sitting under the lit up tree. 

She bypassed the tree, heading into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Waiting for the drink to brew, she shook her head at her boyfriend. His one mission in life was to make those closest to him happy - as long as those he loved were happy, he was happy. 

They had met accidentally \-  he had bumped into her outside of the library their junior year of college. She was studying journalism while he was studying mixed media arts - they should have never met, not in a million years, they had no reason to. He had apologized profusely, before convincing her to grab coffee with him. After a few minutes, she agreed and that was the start of their relationship. She couldn’t stop thinking about him and after a month, he confessed the same thing before asking her out on a date. For the past 5 years they had been together; her effortlessly fitting in with his group of friends and him charming her little group of friends. 

The coffee maker beeped, letting her know her cup of joe was ready. She added some creamer before padding back into the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the tree. Taking a sip of the coffee, she sighed in contentment before picking up the box. As she did yesterday, she smiled taking the notebook out of the box, eager to see what Jack had up his sleeve for today. Walking over to the couch, she settled in before opening the notebook to see the familiar scrawl. 

_ Katherine, _

_ Happy 2nd day of Christmas! Based on what you wrote yesterday, it seemed you had fun on your little adventure - that makes me so happy!  _

_ Today’s adventure - you’re going to see the Big Guy himself. Head to the Harold Square Macy’s and tell him exactly what you want for Christmas - let your imagination run wild, tell him everything!  _

_ Have fun today and I love you!  _

_ Jack  _

Biting back a cuss word, she shook her head. Of course her boyfriend would send her into a department store with only 10 shopping days left before Christmas. Pausing, she smiled - she had confessed to Jack how she loved going to visit Santa as a child. There was something special when her parents would take her and her siblings to visit Jolly Old St Nick and tell him everything they wanted that year. 

Maybe Jack knew her better than she thought he did . . . 

**Later that afternoon**

Pounding down the stairs to the D train, she rubbed her hands together vigorously trying to get some warmth in them as she bounced on her toes waiting for the train to arrive. Her ears picked up the sound of someone playing Silent Night on a violin a bit down the platform. Singing softly under her breath, a smile tugged at her lips as she listened to her favorite Christmas song. 

The train came into the station with a screeching whine, before coming to a complete stop, allowing passengers to leave and others to hop into the car. She took a seat, her bag on her lap as the train continued its journey. 

Secretly, she had always loved the Subway, even as a child, though her parents hated it. She always loved that everyone was together in that car just to get from one place to another. When she was on longer train rides, she would try to figure out where everyone was going to - meeting up with friends or family, first dates, old dates - but as she got older, she stopped playing the game, opting to write on the longer journeys. 

She was knocked from her thoughts as the train pulled into her station. Making sure she had everything, she made her way out onto the platform before ascending the stairs and heading to Macy’s. Biting back a groan, she watched hoards of people make their way to the famous department store before walking inside. Sighing, she pushed herself forward and joined the queue to get into the store. 

Taking a moment to get her bearings, she inhaled deeply before pushing forward. She headed to the 8th floor, where Santa Land was located. Trying to hold her frustrations down, she put a smile on her face as she made her way up the escalators. 

As she stepped off the escalator, she was surprised the line wasn’t very long. Joining the queue, she ignored the looks from the parents in the line, pulling out her phone to see a message from Jack. 

_ Ignore the haters - enjoy your time with Santa. Remember, tell the big guy alllllll the things you want _

She grinned, her finger dancing across the screen texting him back.  _ Do you have an in with the big guy? Trying to figure out what to get me for Christmas?  _

Three dots bounced up and down as he typed something.  _ Nah, your present is bought and wrapped and hidden away. But Race might need some help so he’ll be conferring with the big guy _

She threw her head back laughing at his response. He never failed to make her laugh, one of her favorite qualities of his.  _ If Race needs ideas, he can ask me himself. I’m in line at Macy’s.  _

The three dots returned as she moved closer to Santa.  _ I know . . . have fun.  _

Her head whipped around the area, looking for a telltale sign of Jack being near. Looking around, she didn’t see him anywhere. Her phone vibrated again in her hand.  _ You’re cold as ice, sweets. Don’t look for me . . . just have fun and tell the big guy everything on your list.  _

She shook her head, watching a little girl enthusiastically greet Santa.  _ BTW, you look really cute in your Santa hat. After your visit with Santa, look in the notebook.  _

Glaring at her phone, she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her mouth at his text message. She watched the little girl hop off Santa’s lap before the elf gave her a look, motioning her forward. 

Walking up the steps, she gave Santa a look before he patted his lap. She grinned, pushing away her embarrassment before taking a delicate seat on his lap. “Hello Santa.” 

“Hello Katherine.” Her eyes went wide, as Santa grinned at her. “Merry Christmas. Tell, what would you like me to bring you this year?” 

She thought about all the things she could tell him but one thing came to mind. “I just want my family and friends to be happy.” 

He chuckled deeply, a typical Santa laugh. “Jack did mention you’d wish for something not for yourself but for others. Now, Katherine, what can I bring you?” 

“You know Jack?” She whispered, giving him a look before scanning Santa Land. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Yes, our friend Jack is a mutual friend. But, Katherine, what do you want for Christmas?” 

“I want to believe again . . . and a new fuzzy blanket.” She rushed out, chuckling along with his deep chuckles as he shook his head. 

“Merry Christmas, Katherine. I hope all your wishes come true.” He handed her a candy cane before a photo was snapped. As she stood, he winked at her before becking the next child in line forward. 

She skipped down the stairs, pausing to look at Santa once more before heading towards the exit. She scanned the area once more before heading towards the escalators. She headed down to the third floor, where she knew a Starbucks was located. Walking in, she quickly ordered a Peppermint Hot Chocolate before picking a table. Putting her bag on her lap, she grabbed the notebook from it before flipping it open.

_ Did you tell Santa I say hello? Did you tell him everything you wished for? Santa and I go way back . . . he’s an old family friend who loves the romance of the holidays.  _

_ Now I want you to think about your past Christmas’ - what are the things that stand out when you think about those memories? Write them down . . .  _

A smirk tugged at her lips as she thought of Christmas’ past. Her sixth Christmas especially stands out because she ended up in the Emergency Room with a broken wrist from a sledding accident gone horribly wrong. And the seventh Christmas when she received Samantha, an American Girl doll that she begged her parents for for months prior to Christmas. She remembers how still she got really still when she unwrapped the doll - absolute shock and awe across her face as she looked up at her parents. Her teenage Christmases were filled with rambunctious yells from her siblings as they uncovered whatever was under the tree. 

In that Starbucks, she wrote line after line of precious memories, some of which she had never told a soul. The memories were easily recalled, tumbling into her mind faster than she could write them down. A smile was on her face the entire time she thought back on 24 years worth of Christmases. 

_ Now re-read everything you’ve written down - you’ve had some great memories, all associated with Christmas and the magic the season holds. Now head to the second floor and look for the Teddy Bear display. Leave the notebook with the teddy bear with the green bowtie and there’s a surprise awaiting you.  _

Picking up her cup, she tucked the notebook back in her bag before leaving the shop. Hopping on the descending escalator, she took a sip of her hot chocolate, sighing and reflecting on the day she’s had. Stepping off the escalator, she went right, eyes wide looking for the teddy bear display. 

As she rounded the corner, she found the massive display of more than 50 teddy bears. Stepping forward, her eyes searched high and low to find the teddy bear with the green bowtie. She grinned, finding him in the very center, holding a white box in its hands. Taking the white box, she slid the notebook in between the green bowtie bear and the adjacent bear, making sure it wouldn’t fall.    


Backing away from the display, she slipped into the doll section, careful to stay out of the way of serious shoppers. Taking the red ribbon off the white box, she smiled opening it up. A smile curled over her lips as she saw the small Santa charm nestled in the cotton. Picking it up, she grinned seeing his little red hat and jolly smile. Putting it back in the box, she put the box in her bag, eye looking at the display but noticing the notebook was already gone. She laughed, shaking her head before heading down the escalator and out into the city. 

**Meanwhile**

He grinned, opening his phone and looking at the photo he took of Kat on Santa’s lap. She had the biggest smile on her face and she looked so at ease sitting up there. An old family friend had been playing Santa at Macy’s for years and was only too happy to help Jack out with his request. Locking his phone, he followed her as she made her way from Starbuck to the second floor where the toy department was. He watched her bounce on her toes, looking for the specific bear he had told her about before finding it, a smile lighting up her face. Watching that she was distracted, he quickly grabbed the notebook before slipping back amongst the toys. He grinned, this was turning out to be too easy and that was the way he preferred it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! What did you think?? Feedback would be wonderful and much appreciated!


	3. Third Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's Christmas Adventure continues to one of her favorite places within the city.

**Sunday, December 15**

Sundays were the day that she took for herself to get lost in the city. She got up early, left her apartment with no real destination in mind. She let her feet do the walking, bypassing the subway in favor of getting some fresh air. 

Hoping out of the way, she dodged an eager dog and his owner as they took their morning walk. She smiled at them continuing her unknown journey. Popping into one of her favorite coffee shops, she quickly ordered a Vanilla Latte, needing some caffeine in her systems to prepare for whatever the day may bring her. “Are you Katherine by chance?” 

She looked over at the barista who posed the question. “That’s my name, yes.”

“This was dropped off earlier this morning for you.” In the barista’s hands was the familiar emerald green notebook. “I was told that you would either order a Vanilla Latte or a Peppermint Hot Chocolate.” 

Accepting the notebook and her drink, she smiled in thanks at the barista before she walked out of the coffee shop. Tucking the notebook in her bag, she took a sip of the heavenly coffee before making her way down the street. She shook her head, not believing Jack would have so much faith in her to visit her favorite coffee shop, but then again she shouldn’t be surprised. 

She made her way to Central Park, one of her favorite hideouts in the city. There was always something to see or do in the big park, and no shortage of people watching. Picking one of her favorite benches, she set her coffee on the ground, grabbing the notebook out of her bag. 

_ Katherine,  _

_ Good morning and happy 3rd day of Christmas. Are you surprised that you got your notebook a different way today? This is just the beginning, sweetheart. It might be better for you to stop being so surprised by how well I know you.  _

_ Now that you’ve got your coffee, you’re either going to one of two places - Central Park or Bryant Park. I’m taking a total guess at this but I’m betting you’ll go to Central Park today. If so, head to the Alice in Wonderland Statue.  _

As she finished reading, she got a sense of someone watching her but when she scanned the area, no one was around. Shutting the notebook, she stowed it in her bag, throwing it across her shoulders before heading in the direction of the statue. 

Kids ran by her yelling at one another as their parents looked half asleep, clutching their coffee cups close to them. She smiled at them before continuing her journey towards the statue. As she walked, snow started to lightly fall. Grinning, she had a few on her eyelashes and tried to catch some on her tongue while she walked. 

Arriving at her favorite place in Central Park, she took a seat directly in front of the statue and pulled out the notebook. 

_ You’ve told me thousands of times that this is your favorite place in New York City. I came here a few days ago but I didn’t understand how this could be your absolute favorite place in the city that never sleeps. So, I need you to explain it to me. Why, out of the thousands of cool places in the city, is this your absolute favorite?  _

Pulling out her trusty pen, she started writing. When she was younger, she and her father would pick out a book to read together. One of the first ones they picked was “Alice in Wonderland”. After completing the book, they had a father/daughter date and he took her to the statue before taking her to the zoo. That’s one of her favorite childhood memories, despite her father being a complete ass to her in the past few years. She held tightly to those precious memories that had shaped her childhood and her perspective of the world. 

_ I’m sure a childhood memory is wrapped up in this place somehow. You love reliving the memories but do you let yourself think about your future? Do you play the 10 year game - where do you see yourself in 10 years? What will you be doing, living, seeing? Married or not? Just think, I don’t want you to write down anything, just let yourself imagine.  _

Sitting back, she let herself imagine her life in 10 years. She hoped she would be married, maybe a kid or two but as for her career, she really didn’t know. She hoped to be editor but knew a lot had to fall into place in the next ten years before that could happen. Picking up the notebook, she continued to read. 

_ Now, there’s a surprise somewhere within the statue. You know the drill - go find your surprise and leave the notebook behind.  _

_ Love you! _

_ Jack  _

Standing up, she walked over to the statue, standing on her tiptoes looking over it. Walking around it, she didn’t see the familiar box until she crouched down, finding it hidden under the statue. Making sure the notebook was tucked where the box was, she headed back to the bench. 

Once settled, she unwrapped the box, cracking it open so that it revealed a book charm. Pulling it out of the cotton, she smiled as she inspected it. Upon closer inspection, the book was “Alice in Wonderland”. 

Laughing, she shook her head, putting the charm back in the box before tucking it away in her bag. Standing from her spot, she didn’t even look at the statue to ensure the notebook was gone - trusting that Jack would pick it up. 

Heading back onto the path, she headed into the mayhem of the city. She still had some Christmas shopping to wrap up before the day was done. She wanted to cross the last remaining items off her list and today would be the perfect day to accomplish that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the Third Day! This is the shortest section of the fic so others will be much longer! Feedback would be much appreciated and loved!


	4. Fourth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine's journey continues with a peak into her history with Jack

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Monday, December 16**

Walking into The New York Times that morning, she smiled at the guard as she scanned her ID to let her onto the elevator. Pressing the 14th floor, she glanced around the elevator and sighed, letting her head hit the back of the wall. Mentally, she counted along as the elevator climbed before it stopped at her floor, as she scooted out of the small space. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to her cubicle, dropping her bag on her desk. She smiled, seeing a pink padded envelope on her desk. Taking a seat in her very comfortable chair, she quickly opened the padded envelope, her smile increasing as she pulled out the very familiar notebook. 

_ Good morning Kat! _

_ Happy fourth day of Christmas. I hope your morning has started off swimmingly- if not, I hope this brightens your day. I’ve got quite the challenge for you today. You’re going to have to put on your investigator’s hat today to find your surprise.  _

_ You’re going to have to go into the basement - I know you hate it down there but I promise this will be well worth it. You’re going to have to find the New York Times from July 1889 . . . there’s a certain story that gripped the headlines. Read the story and that’ll lead you to the next clue.  _

Looking over her desk, she had nothing that couldn’t wait until the next day. She had turned her articles in for the week and needed to do some research for an upcoming story. Standing, she grabbed her bag, sighing. She really hated the basement - it was so quiet that it was creepy. Grabbing the notebook, she stuffed it into her bag, swinging it across her shoulder. 

Hitting the button for the elevator, she headed to the basement. Trying to psyche herself up, she knew she needed to get in and out without creeping herself out. 

Stepping into the quiet basement, she flicked the lights on before walking farther into the abyss. Her eyes adjusted the dim lights before walking over to the beginning of the archive. She had spent enough time in that basement that she had the layout down pat. Heading to the filing cabinet for that particular decade, she pulled it open, coughing as a cloud of dust escaped. 

Grabbing the notebook from her bag, she set it on top of the filing cabinet. She grabbed a newspaper from July 1889, scanning the front page. Nothing jumped out at her as she continued to review papers. It wasn’t until she came across the July 19, 1889 edition, did she find a sticky note attached to the paper. 

_ Continuing reading the notebook _

She quickly scanned the article about the Newsboys Strike. She smiled reading it - it had always fascinated her when she read the story about how a group of kids had come to fight her great grandfather. 

_ So you found the article. That was the thing that initially drew me to you. I had overheard you in the library the day before we “officially” met. You were working on a project regarding the Newsboys Strike and the way you talked about those boys and what they accomplished with such passion, I knew I had to at least meet you. What I didn’t anticipate was falling in love with you - but I don’t regret it for once second.  _

_ Over the last 5 years, you have opened my eyes to so many things that I probably would’ve never ever thought about. You’ve always challenged me to think outside the box and expand my horizons - and I’ve never thanked you properly. I know I’ve told you this but I’m going to write it down so that it’s in ink - you’re brilliant, amazing, and always keep me on my toes. I never know what you’re going to surprise me with and I hope that you never stop doing that.  _

Pausing in her reading, she wiped away a few stray tears that had clouded her vision. Jack was a sweetheart, he always had been. But this was a new side to him. 

_ But now, you have to go on another adventure. Try to find the New York Times paper from September 19, 2014 - there you’ll find a thing or two.  _

Grabbing the notebook, she pushed the drawer shut before walking further into the room. She passed many file cabinets before finding the one that housed the 2012 through 2015 archives. Pulling open a draw, she saw that she had guessed the right drawer. Searching the drawer for the September issues, she quickly found them before flipping through until she found the 19th - an envelope was sitting there awaiting her.

Picking it up, she slid her finger under the flap, ripping it open. A photo and a charm was inside. She looked at the photo first. Holding it up, she smiled seeing it was the first photo her and Jack had taken together - her roommates had demanded that she take a photo with the mystery boy so that if she didn’t turn up at the end of the night, they would have a photo of her killer. She had laughed but complied with their request. After their date, she had printed it off and placed it in a frame that sat on her desk through the remaining days of college before moving it to her desk at the Times. 

Slipping the photo back into the envelope, she grabbed the charm. It was a newspaper charm, the paper rolled up as it used to be when the Newsboys would hawk the newspapers. 

_ Congratulations, Kat. You figured everything out. I figured I’d shake things up a bit. The Newsboys article is obvious why I picked it but do you know what September 19 means?  _

Stopping her reading, she thought back to September 19. As she flipped through the last few years, nothing really stood out on that particular date. Other things around those dates stood out but September 19, as much as she recalled, was a normal day. 

_ I’m guessing you don’t know what that date signifies. Since you don’t know, I’ll clue you in. That was the day that I heard you talk about the Newsboys Strike. I “accidentally” ran into you on the 20. But truth be told, it wasn’t really an accident that I ran into you - I kinda staged it but in the end, I think it’s all worked out.  _

She laughed, shaking her head. Now that she thought about it, it was in September that she had run into Jack and the rest, as people say, is history. 

_ And the charm - a newspaper - is kinda self explanatory, I think. I’m in awe every time I watch you write an article or do research. It’s really special to see you work and watch you connect the dots, all very quickly, in a matter of seconds.  _

_ I’ll see you later tonight for our date night. I love you!  _

_ Jack  _

Closing the notebook, she stuffed it back into her bag. Making sure she had everything, she shut the lights off, heading to the elevator, getting back to safe territory. Once in the elevator, she let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. Chuckling to herself, she shook her head as she left the elevator, making her way back to her desk where a gorgeous bouquet of flowers greeted her. She looked around the floor but no one was near her desk. 

Dropping her bag on the ground, she pulled her chair out before her eyes swept the bouquet. Bright colored roses, Alstroemeria, Gerbera Daisies, and Carnations were arranged in a pretty vase. Her eyes searched the bouquet for a card, and grinned, pulling it free. 

_ Kat, _

_ Just wanted to say that I love you and that I’m looking forward to our date tonight. Hope you have a wonderful day at work and I’ll see you at 6pm.  _

_ Love,   
_ _   
_ __ Jack

He was something else, she smiled. If she didn’t know it before, she would be convinced that he really was the sweetest man in the world. Four days down, all making her days, and looking forward to what the remaining eight days held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading day 4! Any predictions, thoughts? Feedback would be wonderful!


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Katherine's journey continues, she meets someone very important to Jack along the way.

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Tuesday, December 17**

As she left her apartment that morning, a figure was waiting on the steps for her. Her eyes went wide as she shut the main door to the apartment building behind her. “Race, what are you doing here?” 

“Waiting for you, actually.” He grinned, offering her one of the cups in his hand. “Jack mentioned that you loved Peppermint Hot Chocolate.” 

Accepting the cup, she took a hesitant sip before grinning brightly at him. “And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so early on a Tuesday morning? Usually, you’re the one that doesn’t get out of bed before noon unless something important is going on.”

“Well, some might consider this really important.” He said reaching into his bag and pulling out the familiar emerald green notebook. “I believe you are anticipating this.” 

Taking the notebook from him, she grinned. “Did you know that he’s been planning this?” 

"Somewhat. He mentioned it when he was last over at mine and Spot’s apartment. We offered him help but he denied any help. He said he had it all mapped out and that it was going to be epic - his words not mine.” Race shrugged. 

Kat giggled. “It’s been pretty epic so far. This is going to be hard to top with my Christmas present to him.” 

“I don’t think he wants you to top it.” Race smiled. “I think he just wants to have something that you can look forward to in the day's ahead. Also, he mentioned that he just wanted to see you smile.” 

Her chocolate brown eyes flew up to meet his bright blue eyes. “So you know what’s going to happen?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Race evaded her glances. “He did mention that you’ve been down these previous few weeks so he wanted to do something that would make you smile and create something that makes you look forward to the upcoming holiday.” 

She smiled, taking another sip of her drink. “He’s a good guy and I absolutely love him for doing this.” 

“You better get to work. It was good seeing you and Merry Christmas, Kat.” Race gave her a half hug, dropping a kiss on her head. 

“Thank you for this and the talk.” She grinned. “And Merry Christmas to you and Spot as well.” 

With that, he hopped down the stairs, walking in the opposite direction she would be walking to get to work. Slipping the notebook in her bag, she headed towards the subway station to catch the subway towards Time Square. 

Once seated on the train, she pulled the notebook from her bag, flipping it open to the marked page. 

_ Good morning Kat!  _

_ Happy day 5 of this adventure. Did you like your surprise this morning? I may have asked some of our friends to help out ensuring you receive the notebook. Gotta keep you on your toes, Plums!  _

_ I had a wonderful time on our date night - it’s always wonderful to spend time with you and last night’s cuddle session on the roof was the perfect way to start the week. The way your face lit up when you talked about the notebook and the adventures, I would say this has been a resounding success so far and that makes me happier than you could ever imagine. But there’s so much more to come.  _

_ So from the moment I met you, I could tell you were a reader, not that you ever willingly shared that information. Or not until we were officially dating. But one of your favorite places, no matter where you are, is getting lost in a bookstore. In fact, I have been with you, several times in fact, when you have gotten lost in the bookstore.  _

_ So today, your adventure is going to a bookstore. Not just any bookstore but you’re to go to the Westsider Books. I don’t believe you’ve ever been here but it’s one of the great hidden treasures within the city. When you get there, ask for Cora, she’ll be able to help you.  _

Flipping the book close, she ran the name of the bookstore in her head. Truly to Jack’s words, she hadn’t ever been there, nor she’s never heard the name before. Jack was right, she could get lost in any bookstore and she had thought she had visited most of them throughout the city but as Jack usually does, he surprised her. 

Getting off at the subway station, she made her way above ground before heading to the Times Building. Much like she did most days, she tapped her ID, allowing her to gain access to the elevator before heading up to the 14th floor. Making her way to her desk, she dropped her bag on the ground, turned on her computer, and collapsed into her comfy chair. A happy sigh escaped her mouth before she got to work on the day ahead.

**4:30pm**

As she shut down her computer, her cell phone dinged with an incoming text message. Picking it up, she heaved her bag to her shoulder before heading to the elevators. Wishing some of her colleagues a good night, she walked into the elevator watching the doors slide shut as she descended. Unlocking her cell phone, she smiled seeing Jack had texted her. 

_ Been to the Westsider yet? _

She shook her head at his text, a giggle escaping her mouth as the elevator dinged and she headed out into the lobby before walking out into the bitterly cold New York City wind. Pulling her coat and scarf tighter, she made her way towards the subway station. 

Waiting for the train to arrive, she took the time to reply to Jack’s text.  _ Heading that way now.  _

Hopping on the 1 line, she swayed with the train as it traveled underground. Getting off at the correct station, she mentally prepared herself for the cold once more before heading up to street level. 

She consulted with Google Maps before heading in correct directions, arriving a few minutes later. Looking up at the building, she shivered, pulling open the door before escaping into the warmth of the bookstore. Her eyes went wide at how utterly gorgeous the inside was. Every square inch was covered in bookshelves that were heaving with various books, all shapes, sizes, and colors. There were a few chairs downstairs but only one was occupied by a man reading. 

A giggle caught her attention, her head whipping in the direction. “Hi! Welcome to Westsider Books. Can I help you?” 

“I’m looking for Cora.” She asked, walking closer to the counter. 

The young girl’s face brightened nodding. “I’ll go get her. Can I have your name to tell her?” 

“It’s Katherine.” She said, watching the girl walk to the back as her eyes swept the shop. Everywhere her eyes went, there were stacks and stacks of books. There was a stairway that led upstairs to even more books. She felt a familiar warmth that she typically associated with bookstores but this was much more homey than normal. 

“Katherine?” A middle aged woman asked, walking closer to her as not to scare her. 

Pushing a smile onto her face, Kat held out her hand. “Yes that’s me. You must be Cora?” 

“I am. It’s very nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” Cora smiled, shaking Kat’s hands. 

Biting her lip, she looked at the woman in front of her. “Unfortunately, I’m not that well in the know.” 

“Jack mentioned as much.” She laughed, walking towards the stairs. “Come on. There’s something I want to show you.” 

Kat smiled at the girl behind the counter before following Cora upstairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, Kat smiled seeing a couple of cozy chairs in the middle of the room with bookshelves surrounding the walls. “Come have a seat.” 

Once settled, Kat glanced over at Cora. “So, how do you know Jack?” 

“He’s my great nephew. His grandma and I are sisters. He’s been coming here since he was little.” Cora smiled. “He even worked a few summers here, cataloging the books as they came in.” 

Kat smiled. “I’m sorry we haven’t met until now but he has mentioned you on occasion.” 

“I am too but I’ve heard so much about you that I feel like I know you, which is why I wanted to give you this.” Cora handed Kat a worn book that looked like it had been read many times. 

Kat flipped open the book, flipping through the first couple of pages until she came to the title page “The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh”. She smiled at the title. “It’s a first edition, isn’t it?” 

“It is. But more than that, it was always the book that drew Jack’s attention when he was here.” Cora smiled. “I often wondered why a teenager would be drawn to a children’s book, as it’s not the oldest book we have in the shop, nor the prettiest. But he said that whoever’s book it was, must have loved that book because of how worn the pages and cover is. He loved that the book could tell its own stories, even when it was passed along to someone else. Don’t let him fool you, he was often found hiding between the shelves with a stack of books beside him, reading the day away.” 

Running her hand over the cover, Kat smiled. “He’s always been pretty sentimental, at least around me. It probably doesn’t hurt that he’s an old soul.” 

“He’s always been that way, even as a little boy.” She smiled fondly, caught up in whatever memories she was reliving. “Anyways, I wanted to give this to you so that you can add it to your collection, as Jack mentioned you’re bibliophile.” 

Kat nodded, holding the book to her chest. “Thank you. I’ll cherish it.” 

“You’re welcome.” Cora stood. “Jack told me to tell you that the note continues on in the notebook - I’m assuming you know what that means?” 

Chuckling, Kat nodded, pulling the notebook out of her bag. “I sure do. Thank you for sharing that story with me.” 

“You’re welcome, Kat. Stay as long as you want.” Cora smiled at her before descending down the stairs. 

Flipping open the notebook, Kat grinned seeing Jack’s rough handwriting. 

_ So you got to meet my Aunt Cora. I really hope she didn’t spill any embarrassing stories about me but if she did, don’t hold them against me.  _

_ I spent my teenage summers in that bookstores - cataloging the books as people brought them in. Don’t tell Aunt Cora but I spent a lot of time reading the books and getting lost in the stories. One of my favorites is the book that is in your possession - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. I always loved reading what Pooh and his friends would get up to and what Christopher Robin would have to get them out of.  _

_ George R. R. Martin once said “A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads lives only one.” And I know that’s why you read. You are always looking for adventures but you have all those books at your fingertips - you can travel the world and never leave your living room.  _

_ I know you have too many to count, but think about your favorite books. What have they taught you over the years? Have you lived your thousand lives? Any place in particular you want to go? Write down your thoughts . . . let yourself dream for a few minutes.  _

Grabbing her pen, she shook her head at Jack. Writing down her top 20 favorite books, though difficult, she smiled at her list. “To Kill a Mockingbird”, “The Secret Garden”, “The Selection Series”, “Matilda”, “The Nightingale” and “The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks” all were in her top 20. 

She wrote about all the places she had visited in books and one day dreamed of visiting - Ireland, London, Spain, Germany, Thailand, Poland, Mexico, Brazil - the list was endless. Smiling softly, she hadn’t lived her thousand lives, not yet at least, nor was she any way near close but each of those lives she took with her into the everyday society she lived. 

_ I’m sure there are some of those books that you wrote down that I’ve never read . . . . I’ll even bet on it. But those books are what make you, you. And I love those books, even though I’ve never read them, simply for helping shape you into the woman I fell in love with.  _

_ Now there’s a surprise awaiting for you. Head back downstairs and go to the left corner by the window. Your surprise should be there.  _

_ Love you! _

_ Jack _

Carefully putting the notebook and her new book in her bag, she headed downstairs. She smiled at Cora behind the counter before walking over to the corner by the window. She saw someone sitting in the chair reading “The Adventures of Tom Sawyer”. She paid them no attention, opting to walk past them and towards the corner. She grinned, seeing a navy blue bag sitting in the corner. Taking on the couch, she pulled the tissue paper out. Unwrapping it, there was nothing there. Tilting her head, she looked in the bottom of the bag where a slip of paper was. “Look up” was written on the piece of paper. 

Doing as the paper said, she glanced up. Instead of “The Many Adventures of Tom Sawyer”, she saw Jack sitting in the chair with an amused look on his face. “Hi love.” 

“Hi yourself.” She shook her head, chuckling at him. Putting the tissue paper back in the bag, she watched him join her on the couch. “This is different than the previous few days.” 

Shrugging, he reached over and laced his fingers with hers. “Like I said, I gotta keep you on your toes, Plums. Did you like the book?” 

“I did. Cora and I had a nice chat.” She said, as he grinned. 

Sheepishly, he gave her a look. “I know. I’ve been here all afternoon.” 

“Oh have you?” She was amused by how shy he had gotten all of a sudden. “Why?” 

Squeezing her hand, he smiled at her. “Because I knew this was one that I had to see your face when you walked in. This is going to become one of your happy places. Besides, I haven’t seen Aunt Cora in a while and wanted to catch up with her.” 

“Thank you Jack.” She squeezed his hand. “You’re amazing and I love all of your entries in the notebook.” 

He laughed. “Oh you think this is over? You’ve got 7 more days. But I’m guessing you want your surprise?” 

“I’m guessing you want the notebook?” She reached into her bag for the emerald green book, handing it over to him as he handed her a wrapped box. 

He tucked the book away, watching her open the present. “You put a lot of pressure on a girl, you know?” 

“Good thing you didn’t realize I’ve been watching you open your presents these last few days.” He said, as her wide eyes flew to his. 

“I knew I felt someone watching me but every time I looked, I couldn’t see anyone.” She cried, reaching over and hitting his shoulder. 

He laughed. “You just didn’t know the right place to look. Besides, I’m in those places to ensure that I retrieve the notebook and no one else does.” 

Shaking her head, she was starting to realize how elaborate this plan actually was. “Thank you for doing this . . . this has been absolutely wonderful.”

“You’re welcome . . . now are you going to open that present or leave me in suspense?” He joked, nudging her side. She gave him a look before continuing to unwrap the present. 

Popping off the lid, she smiled seeing a pen charm nestled in the cotton. She picked it up, looking at it closer in detail. “It’s gorgeous, Jack.”

“A pen for the best writer I know.” He grinned, leaning over and capturing her in a kiss. 

“You’re biased, Kelly but I really do love it. Thank you.” She kissed him back.

He smiled, watching her put the charm back in the box before tucking it away in her bag. “Can I buy you dinner?” 

“You did that last night. How about I buy you dinner tonight?” She suggested, standing, swinging her bag onto her shoulder, offering him her hand. 

He started to argue as she gave him a look. “Please, let me do this?” 

He nodded as he let her pull him to his feet. Once he was steady, Kat wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging him towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

Waving goodbye to Cora, the two set out into the wintery night, playfully arguing about where to go for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Feedback would be wonderful and much appreciated!


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Katherine continues her holiday journey, the journal leads her to the brightest spot within the city.

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Wednesday, December 18**

Gathering her stuff, she trudged over to the elevator, happy to finally be leaving her work behind. It had been a shit day and it didn’t help that one of her articles was sent back to her desk with red ink all over it. 

Walking out of the elevator, she smiled seeing a man standing there waiting for her. “Thank God you’re still here. I thought you might have snuck out.” 

“Nope . . . just got my ass chewed out and an article was just redlined back to me.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Not that I don’t love seeing you, but what are you doing here, Spot?” 

He held up the familiar green notebook, grinning. “I’ve been recruited to deliver this to you. But there’s something you need to do first before you can get this.” 

“And what’s that?” Her eyebrow rose in curiosity, Spot holding the notebook just out of her reach. 

He smiled, tucking the notebook in his back pocket. “Have dinner with me?” 

“So I’m guessing today’s adventure isn’t on some sort of time table?” She guessed, looking over at him. 

Shaking his head, he started walking, not waiting for her to catch up. “No, there’s not. Something has to be done tonight but not a strict schedule. Now can we go get dinner?” 

She looped her arm through his as they made their way down the street. “And what’s for dinner, oh grumpy one?” 

“Just for that, you can pick up the bill.” He stuck his tongue out at her as she scoffed. “Kidding but I’m thinking Chinese.” 

“Sounds good to me. Lead the way, dear sir.” She grinned, trying to avoid the hip check that was coming her way; she was unsuccessful. 

Holding open the door, he motioned for her to go in first as he followed behind her. The door shut with a gentle bang as the hostess led them over to a table. Taking off her coat, she threw it in the booth before sliding in it as Spot did the same on the other side of the table. 

“Have you been here before?” She asked, giving him a look as she opened her menu. She immediately knew what she wanted, closing the menu with a snap. 

Spot looked up briefly before returning to his menu. “Once, Race took me here for a date a couple of years ago. I remember this place having really good food.” 

Nodding, she tapped her nails on the table watching him trying to figure out what he was going to order. “You figured out what you want to eat already?” 

“I tend to get the same thing when I go out for Chinese so it’s not rocket science.” She shrugged as the waitress reappeared with two glasses of water and a pot of tea. 

Quickly ordering, they were left in silence as Kat looked at him. “What’s been up with you? Seems like it’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” 

“You saw me last week for our annual lunch date. Hospital has been busy so I’ve been pulling more shifts.” Spot grinned, shaking his head at her. “What’s up with you?” 

Kat motioned to him. “You know what Jack’s been doing?” 

“He mentioned it last time Race and I saw him.” Spot shrugged. “I think it’s sweet that he’s planned this out just for you. He just wants to see you smile, Kat.” 

She nodded. “And it’s been fun to follow his adventures and I’ve had a great time with them.” 

“So what’s the problem?” Spot asked, as their order of Crab Rangoon were delivered to the table along with a couple of plates. 

Picking up a Crab Rangoon, she put it on her plate, pulling it apart and popping a piece in her mouth. “It feels like something is missing or I’m not picking up on something.” 

“So you’re putting an expectation on this?” Spot picked up exactly what she was doing. When the two had met, they had instantly connected and had become fast friends. Spot was her best friend, outside of her group she still hung around from college. 

Kat sighed, giving him a look. “I am trying not to but my brain keeps doing it.” 

“You need to tell your brain to knock it off. There shouldn’t be any expectations along with this.” Spot reached over, grabbing her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Jack is doing this to bring a little more holiday cheer to your life. He wants you to be happy and he designed this for that sole purpose. You need to get out of your head this time and just go with the flow. Maybe that’s what Jack is trying to teach you with these adventures - letting go and letting loose.” 

“Letting go and letting loose?” Kat raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you met me?” 

He chuckled. “Yes, I’ve met you. You’re one of my best friends. Don’t put yourself down but I’m challenging you to let go and let loose.” 

“Ugh . . . alright.” She sighed, nodding her head as their food arrived. 

Spot raised an eyebrow, looking up at her before he dug into his meal. “If you’re going to be like that, then I triple dog dare you to let go and let loose tonight.” 

“How old are you?” Kat asked. She should be shocked by his response but they had known each other long enough that it didn’t even phase her. 

“I’m the same age as you.” He stuck his tongue out at her as he laughed. “Are you going to shy away from a triple dog dare?” 

Biting her lip, she pushed her food around on her plate. “No, I’m not going to shy away from a triple dog dare!” 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He teased, putting his hand near his ear. “Can you repeat that?” 

“I’m not going to shy away from a triple dog dare, old man!” She raised her voice a bit as he laughed, nodding his head. “Make sure those hearing aids are turned up.” 

Looking around them, he quickly flashes her his middle finger as she laughed. “Love you too Conlon.” 

“It’s Higgins-Conlon, Plums and it’s been that way for the last two years.” He gave her a quick smile, shoveling another forkful in his mouth.

Pushing her plate away, she gave him a tentative smile. “I’m sorry, my apologies Mr. Higgins-Conlon.” 

“Thanks, love.” Sending her an air kiss, he grinned. 

He signaled for the bill, quickly paying it before he leaned back in his seat. “So where is he sending you tonight?” 

“Not sure.” She laughed. “I actually have to read the notebook.” 

Grabbing the notebook from his coat, he tossed it across the table to her. He signed the receipt, watching her crack open the book. 

_ Hello love,  _

_ I hope you had a wonderful sixth day of Christmas and I hope you had a wonderful dinner with Spot.  _

“You told him you were taking me out for dinner?” Cocking an eyebrow she gave him a look. 

Shrugging, he put his credit card back in his wallet. “It may have come up.” 

_ You’re going on a night adventure tonight. I’m changing it up for today’s adventure. Spot’s going to give you something before you leave him and that’ll give you the ticket to where you need to go. You’ll need to get on your beloved D-train and take it out to 79th Street and Utrecht.  _

_ You told me that one of your favorite childhood memories was going to look at Christmas lights with your parents and siblings when you were younger. I’ll let you in on a little secret, that was one of my favorite childhood memories as well. It was so cool to see how people would decorate their houses with simple strings of lights and a few blown up characters.  _

_ So tonight I’m sending you to the ULTIMATE Christmas tree lights display in the city. Once you get there, continue reading the notebook.  _

Closing the book, she looked at Spot. “You’re supposed to give me something.” 

“I did . . . I gave you the notebook.” Spot gave her a look, tilting his head. 

Pointing to the notebook, Kat gave him a look. “Jack mentioned that you were going to be giving me something else.” 

“Oh, you’re looking for this.” Grabbing something from his back pocket, he handed it over to her. Accepting it, she saw it was a ticket. Flipping it over, she saw that it was a ticket to the Dyker Heights Christmas tour. 

“He’s sending me to Dyker Heights.” She said, as Spot snorted. 

“Have fun with that one.” Spot chuckled, shaking his head. 

Giving him a look, Kat tilted her head, not understanding why he was laughing. “Why do you say that?” 

“Have you ever been to Dyker Heights during Christmas?” He raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what she was getting herself into. 

Shaking her head, she slid the ticket in the notebook, before slipping that into her bag, giving Spot a look. “Do I dare ask what I’m getting into?” 

“Nope, you’re not getting that out of me. Just let loose and go with the flow tonight, okay?” Spot gave her a look. “Now go have fun and I cannot wait to hear all about it.” 

Putting her coat on and grabbing her bag, she leaned over and kissed Spot’s cheek before making her way out the door. Walking to the nearest Subway station, she paid before waiting for the train to arrive. She looked around at the few people who were on the platform, bouncing on her toes to try to stay warm. Finally, the train arrived, as she boarded and found a spot. 

The train ride was quicker than she thought. Before long, she was walking off the train and through the station. She walked a couple of blocks and her eyes went wide at the brightness of the street. Everywhere she looked were covered in multicolored lights. Every street lamp, every fence, and every square inch of the houses were decorated. 

Hopping up on a brick wall fence, she dug the notebook out of her bag, opening it up. 

_ So you’ve made your way to the Dyker Heights Christmas Extravaganza. This is the jolliest street within Brooklyn. Apparently people flock from all over the city every year to take in the brightness and cheer.  _

_ So, my challenge to you, lose yourself in the wonder and the awe of the street. Listen to the history on the tour and join in the singing. Just enjoy yourself and have fun.  _

_ Wish I could see your face right now - I’m sure your face is a mixture of fear and pure happiness. Look for Max, he’ll have a surprise for you.  _

Closing the book, she looked around her. Jack was really throwing her for a loop. The past 6 days, he had hidden the surprise in some random places but Max was a new one. 

“Are you Katherine?” Looking up from the notebook, she gave him a look. 

Jumping off the wall, she slowly nodded. “I am. And you are?” 

“The tour guide, Mitch.” He introduced himself. “And we’re about to start the tour.” 

She nodded, making her way over to the group. Mitch started by greeting everyone before starting the tour. “The Dyker Heights Lights displays started in the 1980s and it’s been a yearly tradition for many families since. Lucy Spata started the Christmas Lights tradition when she moved to the neighborhood in the 1980s. She decorates her house to carry on the tradition her mother had started.” 

She made her way with the group as they stopped at each of the houses along the street. Mitch would give them a brief history of the house and the family. He described that there usually was a theme that the neighborhood would decide on, leaving it up to each family to decorate their houses how they saw fit. 

Her eyes went wide taking in the Polizzotto’s house - it had a 15-foot-tall Santa Claus, and even taller nutcrackers. 

They continued down the street and stopped in front of another house. A giant Grinch was in the yard along with his dog, Max. Kat’s eyes went wide thinking back to the notebook and Jack’s note - Max. 

Her eyes swept the house, trying to figure out where Jack would hide the box. Nothing jumped out at her at first until her eyes landed on a divet in the brick wall. Leaning over, she grinned seeing a purple wrapped box, where a brick should’ve been. Pulling the box loose, she backed away from the group, letting them walk ahead without her. Pulling the wrapping paper loose, she tucked it away in her bag before cracking open the box. Inside, laid a red Christmas bulb charm. Grinning, she closed the box back up and tucked it away. 

Grinning, she looked up and down the street and felt absolutely happiness. She grinned, letting herself go, just like she promised Spot, and twirled around as snow started to lightly fall. Throwing her head back, she caught a few snowflakes in her mouth, giggling the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Feedback would be wonderful!


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's adventure, Jack brings Kat into one of his favorite places within the city.

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Thursday, December 19**

Groaning, her eyes caught the time, 3:15 in the afternoon. Her day had been anything but easy and it was nearing the end of the day. Dropping her pen, she sat back in her chair, hands behind her head as she stretched her back. 

“Have time for a break?” A voice called from the doorway. 

Grinning, she motioned Darcy to come in. “Hey stranger . . . long time no see. Where have you been hiding?” 

“I’m undercover for a story.” He took a seat in the chair across from her desk. “I just had to stop by here to grab some things and drop this off.” 

She watched as he pulled the green notebook from his pocket. “So you’re the lucky soul that gets to bring it to me today?”

“Your boyfriend can be very persuasive when he wants to be.” Darcy grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Apparently I owed him from a few months ago.” 

Kat scoffed. “Don’t like it’s such a chore to come see me. Besides you’ve been the one that has been MIA for the last few weeks.” 

"My apologies, Plums, but you know how undercover life is.” He at least had the decency to look guilty. “I’ve got about a week left of the story then we can hang out.” 

She nodded, grinning. “Sounds like a plan. Any hints on the story?” 

“Nah . . . why would I spoil it for you?” Darcy pushed himself to his feet. “Hey Kat?” 

Picking up the notebook, she looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“You’ve got a good boyfriend right there. He clued me in on what he’s been doing.” Darcy’s face softened as he looked at her. 

She nodded. “Yeah he is. Did he give you any indication on where he’s sending me tonight?” 

“Even if he did, I wouldn’t tell you.” Darcy grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him, him returning the favor to her. “I should be going. It was good to see you Plums. If I don’t see you, Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Darcy.” She grinned at him as he disappeared from her office. 

Opening up the notebook, she found the correct entry, starting to read it. 

_ Good afternoon Kat,  _

_ Happy 7th day of Christmas. Are you ready for today’s adventure?  _

_ First, I’ve got a little bit of a backstory for you. Since we started dating five years ago, we’ve been on some pretty epic adventures. The road trip down to Georgia to see some of my relatives, the flights over to Europe, and the days getting lost in whatever city we ended up in. Today’s adventure is going to embody the travels we’ve been on.  _

_ So many times you and I have talked about packing up our lives and leaving the city for new adventures. We’ve dreamed of living in Paris, London, Sevilla, and even Asheville, NC. But I’ve come to realize, wherever I’m with you, I’m home. It doesn’t matter what city we call home, as long as I’m with you, you’re my home, my Santa Fe.  _

_ Today, I’m sending you to 99 Schermerhorn St, Brooklyn, NY 11201. Get through a few things before continuing to read. Have fun and go on an adventure today, Kat.  _

Closing the notebook, she wiped away the stray tears that had clouded her eyes as she tried to figure out what was at the address Jack had written out. Typing the address into her maps, she headed to the nearest Subway station, ducking into the underground, quickly paying before finding herself on the platform, waiting for the A Train. Looking further down the platform, she grinned at a little girl bouncing on her toes as she held her mom’s hand. The train came in with a screeching halt, allowing the passengers to quickly exit before others boarded. 

Sitting in her seat, she pulled her back onto her lap, relaxing in the seat as the train took off. She listened to the hush tones of people talking as she went further into the city. 

Eight stops later, she made her way above ground, pausing only to consult with her Maps app before heading down the street. Before long, her phone alerted her that she had arrived at her destination. Pushing through the door, her eyes swept the nondescript lobby, the only sound she heard was her heels clicking against the sleek floor. 

Arriving at a des, she leaned against it with a grin. An older woman grinned at her. “Hello. Are you here to visit the museum?” 

“I guess so.” She smiled. “Can you tell me where I am? I was sent here by my boyfriend with no explanation, other than I was going on an adventure today.” 

The woman chuckled, standing from her chair. “I’m going on a limb here but are you Katherine by chance?” 

“I am, Katherine Plumber. Do you know Jack by chance?” Kat inquired, trying to remember if she’s ever met his woman before. 

The woman smiled brightly. “Jack Kelly has been a familiar figure in this building for many years. His father was a subway train conductor, up until his retirement a few years ago. Jack would often come here to meet him after a shift before they walked home together. Jack stopped in a few days ago to give me the heads up that he was sending his girlfriend here for a really good adventure.” 

Kat smiled at her, at how many connections Jack had within the city that she never knew about. “Can you tell me where this is?” 

“Welcome to the New York Transit Museum.” She smiled at Kat. “You’ll have to walk down the two sets of stairs to the museum. Enjoy your time.” 

Kat smiled at her before pushing off the desk, following the instructions the lady had provided. Walking carefully down the stairs, her eyes widened at the display of a train waiting on the platform. 

She made her way through each exhibit, carefully looking at all of the artifacts and information displayed. They had an exhibit on display of six artists and the sketches they had created as they made their way through the different subway stations. She could see the intricate sketches, taking care to draw all the little things, much like Jack had done when he was sketching. 

Finding a bench, she reached into her bag, grabbing the notebook and opening it back up to the section she had been reading. 

_ So I’m sure you talked with Betty when you got to the museum. She and my dad are long friends, both from their days of being conductors. Oh the stories she could tell you . . .  _

_ We’ve often talked about your favorite places in the city but truth be told, this is a favorite place of mine in the city. You’re probably wondering why, so I’m going to tell you. You can go countless places anywhere if you only step onto a train platform. This place is the perfect platform for all your hopes, dreams, and wishes, but you first have to find yourself here. You have to make the first move and this place taught me that. I used to meet my dad here after his shift and he’d tell me about the people he saw board his trains that day . . . . and he would tell me about all the hopes, wishes, and dreams that would start, just by being on the platform.  _

_ So it’s your turn . . . . write down all your hopes, wishes, and dreams; nothing is too big, or too small.  _

Grabbing a pen from her bag, she clicked it open before swiftly starting to write. She thought back to everything she hoped, wished, and dreamed that would happen, stuff that was locked deep in her heart and some things she had never spoken aloud to anyone. And one thing that she had confessed to Jack, only when he was asleep, knowing that he hadn’t heard her whisper it. 

_ Now, all you have to do is step onto the platform, and just start. You can achieve anything you want, Katherine. As Peter Pan once famously said, "All you need is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust." I’ll give you the faith and trust, you just need the pixie dust - your hopes, wishes, and dreams.  _

Wiping away a stray tear, Kat looked up from the book, letting her eyes sweep the exhibit she was in. She wished she could kiss Jack at that moment with how sweet his words were. She knew he always believed in her but to see it in his scrawl and knowing he had all the faith in the world in her, she wanted to hug him and thank him. 

Looking back down at the book, she saw that he had left more for her to discover. 

_ Now, for your surprise, you’re going to have to put on your detective hat. You need to find a section about 1968. Your surprise awaits you.  _

Closing the book, she put it back in her bag, pushing herself off the bench. Her eyes swept the area she was in, not seeing anything about 1968. Looking to her left then her right, she headed towards the right, bringing her into another exhibit room. A retired burgundy train sat to her left as she wandered through the exhibit. She took her time, absorbing all the facts that were laid out in front of her before stopping in front of a display about 1968. 

Her eyes swept the text, grinning as she realized why Jack was so invested in this section of transit history.  _ In 1967 and 1968, the NYC Transit Authority inaugurated a series of new and revised train services collectively known as the Chrystie Street Connection. Enabled by new track connections and tunnels built in Manhattan and Brooklyn between 1957 and 1968, the project created new direct routes for Brooklyn-Manhattan train services and included a new station at Grand Street. _ __

It was the section of the transit system they took most often when they met up. A lot of their love story took place on the Chrystie Street Connection. Stepping back from the display, her eyes swept the area for the now familiar box. Grinning, she found it tucked away on the actual subway car. 

Picking up the box, she made her way to a bench, before sitting down and pulling the wrapping paper off of it. 

Opening the lid, she gasped at the charm that was nestled in the cotton, a little red train. She admired it before putting it back in the box., tucking it in her bag. 

Standing, her eyes swept the exhibit, trying to find the perfect place to leave the notebook. Making her way to the front of the subway car, tucking it on the window still. Making sure it wouldn’t fall, she headed out of the exhibit and towards the exit, only stopping at the desk to relay a message before heading out in the bitterly cold NYC wind. 

**Meanwhile**

Stepping out of his hiding place, he shook his head at Katherine’s stealthiness. He headed over to the subway train, retrieving the book. Walking over to the bench, he flipped through it, pausing to read what she had written in the book. A smile tugged at his lips as he read all of her hopes, dreams, and wishes - everything from becoming an editor to having children to running away to Paris, France for a few weeks. The last one she had written made him pause in his reading . . . only a few days until that one came true. 

Closing the book with a thud, he made his way out of the museum, only pausing to see Betty. He left with a pep in his step and a mission forming in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading today's adventure!! What do you think? Feedback would be wonderful!


	8. Eight Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat meets an old friend of Jack's on the 8th day of Christmas

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Friday, December 20**

Friday was finally here and it was a welcomed reprieve from the week she had had. The brightest spots were Jack’s daily adventures for her. She was looking forward to the notebook and the ways it would appear back in her life. 

A knock on the door caught her attention. Looking up from the article she was editing, she grinned at Bill. Pushing her chair back, she made her way to the door, pulling him into a hug. “Well, well look what the cat drug in.” 

“It’s good to see you too.” He grinned walking into the office and sat in the plush chair as she made her way to her own chair. “How have you been?” 

She grinned, capping her pen before looking over at her long time friend. “Good. . . things have been really good.”

“I saw the front page article, congratulations.” He praised, watching a blush float across her cheeks. 

She shook her head. “Thanks . . . it turned out really good. What’s new with you? Saw Darcy yesterday - he said that he’s been undercover. Know anything about that?” 

“He’s been tightlipped about what he’s getting up to but he promised that we’d meet up with drinks in the new year.” Bill shrugged. “I get sporadic texts from him, much like you.” 

Holding up her hands, Kat giggled. “I’m sorry . . . I’m the worst friend ever. But you know how the holidays get . . . especially for the Plumber family.” 

“They still doing the ball on Christmas Eve?” Bill asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Groaning, Kat threw her head back against her chair. “No, they’re going out to California to visit Ryan and his family then to Arizona to visit Chris.” 

“So what are you doing for Christmas?” Bill’s eyes went wide, looking over at Kat, watching her reaction as she mentioned her two older brothers. 

She smiled. “I’ll be with Jack’s family. Mom and dad decided that they wanted to travel instead of being home for the holidays.” 

“At least you won’t be alone . . .” Bill nodded, reaching into his bag for something, handing it over to Kat. “I actually have another reason for stopping by.” Her eyes lit up, accepting the notebook from him. “I was asked to bring this to you.” 

“Thank you!” She grinned, letting her fingers dance along the cover of the book. “So you’ve seen Jack today?” 

Bill grinned. “Yes, we had coffee together this morning. He clued me in on what you’ve been up to and all the adventures he’s led you on.” 

"He wants me to see the magic in the season.” Kat smiled softly. 

“And have you?” 

She bit her lip, thinking back on the last seven days, slowly nodding. “Yea, I have.” 

“Good to hear.” Bill pushed himself to his feet, giving her a look. “Today’s your last day of work before the new year, right?” 

Nodding, she smiled. “It is. Want to meet up on the 27 or 28 for drinks?” 

“That sounds like a plan. I’ll text you.” He headed to the door. “Merry Christmas, Kat.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Bill.” 

He shut the door behind him, leaving her in her office alone. Cracking open the notebook, she found the correct entry, leaning back in her chair to read. 

_ Kat, _

_ Merry 8th day of Christmas! Bill was oh too eager to deliver this to you, saying something about sporadic hearing from you.  _

_ Anyways, I’m sending you to somewhere you’ve never, ever been before in the city but I have a feeling this will be one of your favorite places to visit. Head over to 230 Thompson St, New York, NY 10012. Once you arrive, look for Ash - you’ll know her when you see her.  _

_ Have fun today!  _

Grabbing her bag, she stuffed her laptop in it. She looked at her desk, making sure she had everything before walking to the door, flipping off the light, knowing she wouldn’t be back in until January 6. 

As she made her way to the elevator, she wished her coworkers “Happy Holidays” and “Merry Christmas” before pushing the button, waiting for it to arrive. Grabbing her phone, she quickly typed in the address Jack had given her as she stepped onto the elevator. She felt herself descend as her map app mapped out a route to wherever Jack was taking her. 

Heading to the familiar subway station, she quickly paid, making her way to the A Platform, joining others as they all awaited the train. She grabbed her phone, grinning seeing a text message from Jack. 

_ Go easy on Ash, please? _

_ Where exactly are you sending me?  _ She typed back, wondering what he had up his sleeve. 

_ You’ll love the place. Order the Hot Chocolate, it’s one of the best in the city. But seriously, go easy on Ash.  _

She paused in her typing as she thought. Jack had never mentioned Ash before so she was kind of scared of what Jack was dragging her to.  _ I promise I will go easy on Ash. Anything you want to clue me in about Ash?  _

_ She’s wicked smart so she’ll keep you on your toes.  _

She laughed, stepping onto the train.  _ I have a question for you.  _

_ What’s that? _

She took her seat, texting him back. _ Will you ever join me on an adventure?  _

She watched the bubble bounce before disappearing before bouncing again.  _ How do you know that I’m not at every single one with you?  _

She raised an eyebrow at his cryptic text.  _ Are you at every single one of them with me?  _

_ I’ve been at most of them. I think I’ve only missed one because there weren't any good hiding places. And time will tell if I will be joining you on an adventure. Now go, have fun with Ash and don’t be too hard on her.  _

She pocketed her phone, shaking her head at him. He could be the sneakiest person she had ever met when he wanted to be. She leaned back in her seat, her body swaying with the train as it screeched into the station. Gathering her bag, she headed up the stairs, leading to the street level. After consulting her map, she headed towards the address. 

She quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding being plowed over, shaking her head as she continued her journey to the location. Double checking the address, she paused in front of a nondescript building with big bay windows. Pulling open the door, she made her way to the counter, pausing to breathe deeply, inhaling the comforting smell of coffee while her eyes swept around the shop. A young girl occupied a booth but other than that, the cafe was empty. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” A woman stepped out from the back with a bright smile on her face. “I’m Avery.” 

“Hi Avery. I’m Kat. Can I get a hot chocolate?” Kat smiled, as the woman grabbed a mug and nodded. 

“If you want to grab a seat, Kat, I’ll bring it out to you.” She said, starting to make the hot drink. 

Kat looked over at the young girl before making her way over her booth. “Excuse me?” 

The little girl looked up from her game of Bananagrams with a smile on her face. “Hi, are you Katherine? If so, you can sit down.” 

“I am. Are you Ash?” Kat asked, sitting down in the booth across from her. 

She nodded, taking a sip of her own mug. “I am. Mom owns the cafe.” 

“So how do you know Jack?” Kat asked, putting her bag next to her on the bench. 

The woman came over and set her mug of hot chocolate down, grinning at Ash and Kat. “Jack and I went to elementary school together. I’ve known him since we were kids. He is often in here sketching or picking up a coffee when he’s on this side of town. He mentions you a lot.” 

“Oh he does?” Kat grinned, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “This is really good.” 

Avery laughed. “Thank you. And Jack is a good guy. You make him very happy.” 

“Thank you, he does the same for me.” She took a moment to let her eyes sweep the cafe. “Ash mentioned you own this place. It’s pretty cool.” 

Avery sat next to Ash. “Ash and I always enjoyed going to cafes to sit hot chocolate and play a game but there weren't any cafes that had board games so I decided to open one about 2 years ago. We’ve had some success, especially with the college kids.” 

“That’s really good. Jack mentioned that once I visited this, it would become a favorite and I’m happy to say that he’s right. This is really cool.” Kat grinned. 

Putting her hands on the table, Avery looked between Ash and Kat. “I’ve got some things to do in the back, but it was really nice to meet you Kat. Ash, don’t bother her, alright?” 

“It was nice to meet you as well.” Kat smiled, looking over at Ash. “I was hoping to play a game or two of Bananagrams if that’s okay with you, Ash?” 

Her eyes lit up as Avery smiled at the two of them. “Have fun.” 

Dumping all of the tiles on the table, they each took 21 tiles as Kat motioned Ash to go first. “So you and Jack are dating?” 

“We are. We’ve been dating for 5 years.” Kat nodded, laying down her tiles as Ash concentrated on doing the same. 

“How is he as a boyfriend? Is he as big of a dork as he’s a friend? Are you two going to get married?” She asked, tongue poking from between her lips as Kat giggled. 

“He’s a good boyfriend; he is sweet. He is a big dork under all of the sweetness. And I hope so.” She smiled. “Ash, how old are you?” 

“Nine, almost ten.” She grinned, looking up at Kat. “Jack tells me I’m too old for my age. But I often kick his butt at Bananagrams - he’s not very good at the game.” 

Kat laughed, thinking back on her text message conversation with Jack and him telling her to go easy on Ash. Now she knew what he meant. “I bet you like to read, don’t you?” 

“I do. How can you tell?” Ash asked, looking over at Kat. 

She pointed to the table. “I don’t know I would’ve known what cranny meant when I was 9.” 

Ash giggled. “That was a vocabulary word a couple of weeks ago.” 

Kat used her tiles to form the word “cat”, grinning at Ash. “When was the last time you saw Jack?” 

“Uhhh . . . yesterday, I think.” She tilted her head, thinking back on the day before. “He came to tell momma and me you were going to be stopping by. Oh, you need to read the notebook - I forgot to tell you.” 

Grabbing the notebook from her bag, Kat flipped it open, smiling at Jack’s scrawl. 

_ So you’ve met Ash and Avery. Avery was my first girlfriend when I was 6 but I was more interested in dirt and trucks than having a girlfriend so it didn’t last long. But we’ve maintained our friendship throughout the years.  _

_ Did Ash ask you allllll the questions? She told me she was going to quiz you about everything, including how I am as a boyfriend. Don’t be sharing all of my dirty secrets, Katherine.  _

_ Anyways, I wanted you to experience a cute little cafe that had a ton of board games options that you could sip your hot chocolate and enjoy a little competition.  _

_ But let’s talk about your competitiveness - you swear up and down that you’re not competitive but you are, in your own way. You love to compete against yourself - pushing yourself to write your best article yet or beating Race in whatever game you two play. Did you play sports as a kid? Because I could see you playing soccer and rushing to get the ball or softball with a wicked curveball.  _

_ The most competitive I’ve ever seen you is when we play scrabble, which is why I’ve put my foot down about playing that game with you. But it’s the one time that I see your tongue poke out between your lips in concentration, determination written on your face at coming up with the biggest point word, while trying to figure out where I’m going to go next.  _

_ So, I want you to write down your favorite competitive moments from your life. Tell me all the times your competitiveness got the better of you - I’m looking for some juicy childhood memories, Kat.  _

She grabbed her pen, giggling at Jack’s words. Ash looked up at her with a grin. “Jack being silly?” 

“Yes, he is. Let me write this real quick and we can continue our game, alright?” 

She nodded, as Kat started to write. She wrote about playing soccer as a kid and tackling kids as she tried to get to the ball. Or the time she wanted to learn how to play softball because her older sister played. She attempted to pitch in a softball game but the ball ended up in a window, breaking it, officially putting an end to her softball career. She went on to write about writing for her high school’s paper, and having to rewrite an article because it wasn’t good enough in her opinion - she rewrote it and it ended up being one of the best she wrote in her high school career. Jack had her pegged - she was more competitive with herself than others. 

_ Now Ash should have something for you - you might have to ask a couple of times but I gave it to her for safe keeping. _

_ Enjoy your game of Bananagrams.  _

_ Love you,  _

_ Jack  _

“Hey Ash?” Kat asked, looking at the girl. “Do you have something for me?” 

Ash grinned, looking around the cafe. “I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.” 

Smiling at her coyness, Kat gave her a look. “Jack said he gave it to you for safe keeping.” 

“He did but I may have hidden it within the cafe.” Ash grinned, as the bell above the door rang. Kat and Ash looked over. She squealed seeing Jack walk through the door. 

Kat watched Ash rush into Jack’s arms as he laughed loudly at whatever Ash had just told him. She grinned when he looked over at her. He whispered something to Ash before making his way over to Kat, pulling her into his arms, brushing a kiss on her lips. “Hi love.” 

“Hi yourself.” She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “You’re a welcomed surprise.” 

Jack pressed a kiss to her lips. “I’m taking you to dinner. Ash keeping you on your toes?” 

“She was being coy about what you gave her. She said that it was hidden around here somewhere.” Kat’s eyes lit up in suspense. 

Jack laughed. “I told her to go get it so you can open it.” 

Ash returned with a bright red box in her hands. “Here you go, Kat.” 

Taking the box from Ash, she quickly unwrapped it, handing the paper over to Jack. She popped open the box, smiling at what laid inside. A “K” scrabble tile charm was nestled into the cotton as she looked up at Jack with a grin. “Thank you, I love it.” 

“Good.” Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good job, Ash.” 

“Thanks. Can we finish our game before you leave?” Ash asked, looking over at Kat. 

She nodded, as Jack walked over to the counter to talk with Avery as they finished the game. Ash threw her arms up in the air in victory. “I beat you, Kat.” 

“You did, kiddo.” Holding out her hand, Kat shook Ash’s hand. “Congratulations. Keep up the good work and maybe I’ll beat you next time.” 

Ash grinned. “You’ve got it.” 

Grabbing her bag, Kat threw it over her shoulder, lacing her fingers with Jack’s before saying goodbye to Avery and Ash, promising she’d be back. Jack said his goodbyes before tugging Kat out of the shop and down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to follow me on this journey. What did you think? Feedback would be wonderful!


	9. Ninth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ninth day of Christmas, Kat indulges in a favorite holiday tradition

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Saturday, December 21**

Kat woke suddenly, disoriented as a siren wailed outside her window. Sitting up in her bed, she soon heard the fire alarms wailing as someone pounded on her door. Sighing, she shook her head, getting out of bed, shoving her feet into her winter boots, throwing on her thick winter coat. Heading to the door, she grabbed her bag, making sure her keys were inside, before unlocking the door, pulling it open. 

Her neighbor, Mrs. Potter was standing outside her door wide eyed. “Morning Kat. They want us to go outside.” 

The fire alarms weren’t uncommon in the old apartment building but the fact that there was 6 inches of snow outside the Saturday before Christmas was a little unique. With a sigh, she shut her door behind her, trudging down the stairs before walking outside to see the police, firemen, and paramedics moving swiftly outside the apartment building. 

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing that she didn’t at least run a brush through her hair as she looked up and down the street at all of her neighbors. She smiled briefly at them before reaching into her pocket for her cell phone . . . only to realize she left it in the apartment. 

Groaning, she shoved her hands into her coat, grinning triumphantly when she found her gloves. Quickly putting them on, she watched a couple of the paramedics check on her neighbors. She bounced on her toes, trying to keep warm. 

“Party in the street? It’s only 6:45 in the morning.” An amused voice came from her left as she looked over her shoulder. 

She grinned, seeing her boyfriend walk up with two insulated cups in her hand. “You know the old people can’t help but throw a rager every now and then, especially in the early hours of the morning. What are you doing here?” 

“Was going to sneak in and bring you hot chocolate.” He grinned, leaning over and giving her a kiss, handing her one of the cups. “Nice look you’ve got going on here.” 

Accepting the cup, she inhaled the rich smell of chocolate before sighing happily. “Thanks. Also, woke up when the fire alarms went off. Mrs. Potter was giving me a look so I didn’t have time to get gussied up.” 

“I don’t know . . . I’m kinda digging the Christmas PJs and Ravenclaw sweatshirt you’re rocking.” Jack stepped back, looking her over in appreciation. 

Hip checking him, she shook her head. “Behave. Besides, what are you doing here so early? It’s Saturday . . . usually you like to sleep in.” 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He shrugged. 

Giving him a look, Kat slowly nodded. “So you figured if you couldn’t sleep then neither could I, huh?” 

“Actually, the plan was to drop the cup of hot cocoa and the notebook by your bedside before sneaking back out. In and out before you ever woke up.” A smirk slid across Jack’s face. “But that quickly went out the window when I saw you standing here.”

Kat laughed. “I’m sure it did. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” Jack moved closer to her, just as the firemen came out of the apartment building giving them the “All Clear”. 

She laced her fingers with Jack’s, tugging him with her as she made her way back into the apartment. Walking up the stairs, she listened to the chatter of her neighbors, before she came to her floor, walking to her door. Tugging her hand away from Jack’s, she quickly unlocked the door, allowing him to go in first before following him in. 

Kat quickly made her way to her room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater before running a brush through her hair. Once she deemed herself presentable, she joined Jack back in the living room, where he took the opportunity to plug in her tree. “You mentioned earlier that you had something you wanted to ask me.” 

“I did.” She grinned, taking a seat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. “Do you read everything that I write in the notebook?” 

Jack chuckled. “I do. I especially loved the entry about your memories from being a kid. Is my grand plan working?”

“I would say so.” She sighed. “It is going to be an odd year - siblings scattered across the country, my parents won’t even be in the city on Christmas. I’m thankful I’ll be with you and your family.” 

Jack kissed the top of her head. “Mom’s excited that you’re joining us.” 

“Me too.” She took a sip of her coffee, giving her boyfriend a look. “So what are you up to today?” 

Shrugging, he grinned. “I really don’t have any plans. What about you?” 

“Whatever the notebook tells me to do.” Her eyebrows rose in a challenge as she grinned. 

His eyes darted towards the tree as she looked over at it. A wrapped box was under the tree as she scrambled to pick it up. Unwrapping it, she opened the box, pulling out the green notebook. Her eyes flew up to meet Jack’s as he motioned for her to open it. 

_ Happy 9th Day of Christmas, Kat!  _

_ This may be my favorite of your adventures yet - there will be some surprises throughout the day but to start it, you need to get bundled up. This is an outdoor adventure and your first surprise awaits.  _

She stopped reading, looking up at Jack curiously. “What do you mean my first surprise awaits?” 

“Go get bundled up and I’ll tell you.” Jack grinned. 

She walked to her bedroom, grabbing her warmest hoodie and scarf before shoving her feet into her warm winter boots. She stopped in the living room, giving Jack a look before throwing her coat on. “Alright, what’s my surprise?” 

Standing up, he walked over to her, leaning over and giving her a kiss. “Me.” 

“You?” Her eyes went wide, a smirk sliding across her lips. “But I already have you.” 

He threw his head back and laughed. “True but you asked if I was going to ever join you on an adventure and today is that day!” 

“Seriously?” She threw her arms around him as she excitedly bounced up and down. “That’s awesome. I’ve been wanting you to join me on these.” 

Jack laughed, watching her excitedly bounce. “Do you have everything? We’ve got places to go and people to see.” 

Grabbing her bag, she held her hand out for him to lace his fingers with hers before they walked out of the apartment. As they walked, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Coming to a stop at the corner, she gasped loudly. “So it wasn’t coincidentally that you brought me coffee this morning, huh?” 

“Nothing gets by you, Plumber, huh?” He chuckled, nodding his head. “Bringing you coffee was the plan all along . . . however, I didn’t expect you to be standing in the street in your pajamas.” 

Laughing, she bit her lip. “I won’t be living that one down for a while, huh?” 

“It’s in the top ten favorite looks you’ve pulled off.” He laughed, squeezing her hand as they walked across the street. 

Giving him a look, her eyes went wide at his words. “Wait, you have a top ten favorite looks of mine?” 

“Uhhh . . . yeah I do.” He hesitated, smirking. 

Waiting for him to continue with his train of thought, she stopped, their conjoined hands tugging. “And?” 

“And what . . . I’m not going to tell you my favorite looks.” Jack shook his head, not wanting to get into that debate with her. 

Continuing their walk, Jack tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow. He avoided her eye, as she continued to prod him, giving her a look. “Kat, maybe later but we’re late.” 

“Late for what?” She stopped talking about his favorite looks. “What do you have up your sleeve, Kelly?” 

Smirked, Jack led her into the park. “All will be explained shortly, patience dear Plumber, patience.” 

“Real funny, Kelly.” Tilting her head, she tried to figure out where he was leading her. “You’re taking me to Central Park.” 

With a nod of his head, Jack chuckled. “Well done, Sherlock.” 

Smacking his shoulder, she giggled at his disheartened yelp. “Smart aleck.” 

“You love me.” He retorted, as she happily nodded.

“I do.” 

He stole a quick kiss from her before maneuvering her so her back was facing the park. He stood in front of her, grabbing her hands. “So this is the second of your surprises, but you need to read the next part of the notebook first.” 

Grabbing the book from her bag, she opened it to the marked page. 

_ Surprise! I’m one of your surprises today . . . so you got one of your wishes. Now another one of your wishes.  _

_ Last Christmas, you put together a holiday version of a bucket list. Despite our best efforts, there was one thing that we didn’t check off the list . . . do you remember what it was? _

Looking up from the notebook, Kat looked at Jack, tilting her head. She left herself slip back to the previous Christmas, remembering writing down all the things she wanted to do in the holiday season. She remembered there was one thing that they didn’t check off but she couldn’t remember what. 

_ If you don’t remember, I’ll remind you in a minute. But this is something that you said you and your dad would do the Saturday before Christmas, as the rest of the city hustle and bustle trying to get the last minute Christmas shopping done.  _

She gasped, a smile tugged on her lips as she thought back on the carriage rides her father would take her around Central Park while her mother finished the Christmas shopping. She looked at Jack with a smile. “You’re taking me on a carriage ride?” 

Without a word, he spun her around. Her eyes widened as she saw a horse drawn carriage sitting directly in front of her. “Surprise!” 

Kat quickly threw her arms around his shoulders before pulling back, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I love you . . . this is perfect.” 

“Well, let’s go.” He grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. A few words were exchanged with the driver of the carriage before they got into it. A blanket was draped over her legs as Jack threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. 

They were quiet as the carriage took them around the park. Jack would occasionally press kisses to her forehead as she just enjoyed the time with him. She smiled, seeing it start to lightly snow. “If I haven’t said it yet, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He sighed, smiling at her. “Honestly, all I wanted to do is see you smile after you got the news that you’d be essentially alone for Christmas. And I’ve seen you smile and relax more the last few days - it’s the best thanks I could’ve asked for.” 

She leaned over, laying her hand on his cheek, feeling the coarse whiskers there, kissing him. “I love you, Jack Kelly.” 

“Love you too Katherine Plumber.” He stole another kiss before looking over at her bag. “There’s a bit more in the notebook for you to read.” 

Leaning forward, she grabbed the notebook, settling back against Jack before opening it. 

_ You were so disappointed that we weren’t able to cross off a carriage ride on your bucket list . . . but I hope this makes up for it a bit. And it doesn’t hurt that I get to cuddle with you on the ride.  _

She giggled, reading his words.  _ Anytime I get to spend with you is a win in my book. By the way, the driver’s name is Nathan and the horses names’ are Pretzel and Jingle, just in case you wanted to know.  _

_ So, I want you to write down everything that has made you smile in the last 9 days. Make sure you include how brilliant and amazing your boyfriend is :-)  _

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, looking up at Jack, who merely grinned at her. He had a pen in his hand, as she took it from him. “In your dreams lover boy.” 

“Wanna know something before you start writing?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow in a challenge. 

She nodded, snuggling deeper into his embrace. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before speaking. “There’s a reason the notebook is emerald green . . . know why?” 

Looking over her shoulder at him, she bit her lip as she thought back on their relationship, coming up with nothing. “Other than green being your favorite color, you wore an emerald green dress for your cousin’s wedding. That’s one of my ten favorite looks.” 

She thought back to the third wedding they had attended as a couple. It was two years into their relationship, after they had met each other’s families. Kat was really nervous to ask Jack to attend her cousin, Sam’s wedding but he instantly agreed. They had danced the night away, Jack whispering in her ear how much he loved the emerald green dress she had chosen for the occasion.

“Really?” She whispered, eyes widened at him. “Why that dress? It wasn’t the first dress you saw me in.” 

He shook his head, leaning forward slightly, grabbing his wallet from the back pocket. Flipping it open, he showed her the photo of them from the night of the wedding, dressed up. She was leaning into him, both of them laughing at something. “No, it wasn’t the first dress I saw you in. I love that look because despite you hating heels and dresses, you look so drop dead gorgeous in them. And that dress in particular, goes really well with your red hair. Also, I was so proud to have you on my arm that night . . . . meeting your crazy family. Also, you were so carefree that night, dancing with me and laughing . . . the confidence you have in a dress is one of my favorite pieces, despite you not wearing them often enough.” 

“Jack.” His name fell from her lips as she looked at the photo. 

He chuckled, eyes widened. “You clean up well, Plums. You really should wear a dress for Christmas Eve.” 

“I’ll consider it.” She didn’t miss the fist pump he did out of the corner of her eye as she laughed. “If I wear a dress, I expect more explanations of your favorite looks.” 

He bit his lip. “I’ll consider it.”

She laughed, nodding. Clicking the pen, she reread Jack’s scrawl before putting the pen to paper. Jack watched as her tongue poked out between her lips in pure concentration. He watched her as they continued their journey around the park. Jack smiled, noticing the little things that he normally wouldn’t; her pen’s quick strokes against the paper, the little pause as she gathered her thoughts, and the little smirk on her face as she thought back on a happy memory. He continued to watch her write in the notebook, lost in her thoughts of happiness of the last 9 days. 

With a click of the pen, she shut the notebook, grinning at Jack. “Done!” 

“Good! Good memories?” He asked, giving her a look.

She nodded, handing him the notebook. “Have fun reading that later on - hopefully it’ll make you smile.” 

Taking the notebook from her hands, he tucked it into his coat pocket, pulling something out. “Now for the third, and final surprise.” 

Holding out a plain white box, he motioned for her to take it. She smiled softly, taking the box before popping it open. She gasped softly, looking at the horse and carriage charm that was nestled into cotton. “This is perfect, Jack. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I think it’ll go nicely with the rest of the charms.” He watched her snap the box shut, tucking it safely into her bag. 

She raised an eyebrow. “What am I doing with all of these charms, by the way?” 

“Oh, time will reveal all soon, Kat. Just keep them in their boxes for now.” He grinned, leaning over, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. “Love you, Katherine.” 

“Love you too Jack.” She sighed, pulling the blanket around her waist, burying herself deeper into Jack’s embrace. “A perfect Saturday spent with you.” 

He couldn’t agree more, putting his arm back around her back, pulling her closer to his side. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as they enjoyed the rest of the carriage ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far!! Feedback would be wonderful!


	10. Tenth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the tenth day of Christmas, Katherine visits an unlikely place with a big memory for Jack.

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Sunday, December 22**

As she walked out of her apartment in the early afternoon, she was met by a grinning Spot. Her eyes widened seeing him leaning against the steps of the apartment building. “Hi Spot! What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you twice in a week?” 

“Thought you could join me as I walk to work.” He pushed himself into a standing position, giving her a look, adjusting his bag, becking her to join him. “Jack sent me.” 

Her eyes brightened. “And Jack’s sending me to the hospital today?” 

“I guess.” Spot shrugged, a grin tugging at his lips. “He said that I was to deliver you to the hospital, give you the notebook, and you’d figure out the rest.” 

Hitching her bag higher up on her shoulder, she matched his stride. “Okay then. How have you been, Spottie? Ready for Christmas?” 

“Gotta work Christmas afternoon but that’ll be alright. Race and I will do our gift exchange on Christmas Eve and we’ll be at Medda’s Christmas morning with the crew.” He grinned. “Are you all ready? Will you and Jack be at Medda’s?” 

Shrugging, she avoided the patch of slushy snow by hopping over it, causing Spot to laugh. “We’re doing Christmas Eve with his family. I’m sure we’ll be at Medda’s at some point. Have to finish wrapping a few presents but I’m ready.” 

“In the Christmas spirit?” Spot looked over at her, watching her face for any signs she would be lying to him. 

Smiling softly, she quickly nodded. “I am. Jack’s helped with pulling all of this together.” 

“Good. Then his hairbrain plan actually worked.” 

Laughing, she shook her head. “Glad you approve.”

“It keeps him busy and from moping away the days in my apartment.” Spot grinned. “It’s a good project for him . . .”

Stopping at the light, waiting to cross the street, Kat gave him a look. “So you know what he’s doing?” 

“I know more than Race knows because Race can’t keep his mouth shut.” Spot smirked. “But you’re not going to get anything out of me. Jack won’t hesitate to kill me if I tell you anything.” 

She grinned, looking at the ground. “He loves you too much to kill you.” 

“Oh, he may be my husband’s best friend and by extension, mine too but he won’t hesitate to kill me.” Spot’s eyes were wide with fear, though Katherine couldn’t tell if it was real or not.

As they neared the hospital, Spot pulled her to the side, reaching into his bag. “This is for you. You’ll need to go to the fifth floor after you read today’s entry.” 

“Am I looking for something in particular?” Kat accepted the notebook, looking up at Spot. 

He shook his head. “It’s all explained in there. I have to go or I’ll be late. I might see you later.” 

“Thank you Spot.” She grinned, giving him a hug. “Have a great day.”

He chuckled. “You as well, Kat.” 

She watched him jog into the hospital, leaving her in his haste. She followed him into the hospital, seeing the coffee shop to the right of her. She found a bench, opening the notebook to the correct entry. 

_ Hi Kat,  _

_ Happy 10th day of Christmas, love. I know the hospital is the last place you’d think you’d go for your holiday adventures but there’s two reasons I had you go there. For the first, you’ll need to go up to the fifth floor and find Maggie. She’ll be your guide for the first part.  _

_ She’s waiting for you - so get going!  _

Closing the book, she tucked away in her bag, she headed to the elevator, punching the up button. She tapped her toes, waiting for the doors to open, following several other people onto the elevator, pushing herself against the back of the box. She watched the number rise, before they stopped at floor 5. Excusing herself, she found herself outside of the elevator in a seemingly empty hallway. 

Hearing commotion, she headed in that direction. She saw two nurses standing in the middle of the hallway talking to one another. The one pointed at her, as the other looked over her shoulder, grinning. She quickly said goodbye to the other nurse before making her way to where she stood. “Hi Kat.” 

Margaret Anne Kelly, also known as Maggie, was Jack’s younger sister by 18 months. They were thick as thieves and on most days, best friends. Over the years Jack and Kat had been dating, she had grown really close to the younger girl. “Hi Maggie. So you’re in on this too, huh?” 

“Can’t say no to my older brother is more like it.” She grinned. “So how much do you know?” 

Kat shrugged. “All I know is that you’re supposed to be my guide for this first part. Jack didn’t give me anymore than that.” 

“Come on then.” She grinned, twirling on her toes, heading down the hallway. Kat walked quickly, trying to match her stride. “So Jack told me a little bit about what’s going on.” 

Kat grinned. “It’s amazing that none of this got back to me with all the people he’s told.” 

“Because he threatened to hurt us all if we spoke a lick of it to you.” Maggie grinned. “There’s a lot of elements that you probably don’t even realize in play right now. Jack is pretty lucky that all the pieces fell into place.” 

Kat tilted her head. “Just how many people are involved with this?” 

“Too many to name, besides, we have places to go and people to see.” She said, turning down another hallway. “Do you have all your Christmas shopping done?” 

Nodding, she looked at her. “I do, actually. Just have to finish wrapping it. You?” 

“Brendan and I are all done and it’s all wrapped and put under the tree.” She grinned, speaking of her husband. Brendan and Maggie had been married for six months. Jack at first didn’t like Brendan, as he was a male that was interested in his sister but soon relaxed and is really good friends with Maggie’s husband. “Jack mentioned that you’ll be with us for Christmas Eve.” 

“Yea, your mom and Jack invited me over due to my family being scattered for the holidays.” Kat grinned as Maggie gently rolled her eyes. 

“It should be a good time. Brenden and I have to go to his parents house on Christmas morning but we’ll be at mom and dad’s Christmas Eve.” Maggie grinned while Kat laughed. 

Maggie came to a sudden stop, pulling Kat to her side. “So this is what Jack wants me to show you.” 

In front of her was a bright and color mural, a hot air balloon on it’s journey upward with lots of children standing below it. There were various shapes as balloons, in bright colors, pulling the basket upward. The sky was a bright blue and the grass was a bright green. Her eyes were drawn to a red head amongst all the children. 

Kat tore her eyes from the stunning art to look at Maggie. “I don’t understand.” 

Maggie grinned. “Jack was commissioned to paint this. He worked with a lot of kids to get their input. It's to show the hope of children getting better, and as a reminder, on those tough days, that while we may lose some, we help a lot more.” 

Her eyes drifted to the painting once more. “When was this done?” 

“He’s been working on it for the last three months or so.” Maggie smiled softly. “We just had a ribbon cutting for it last week - I was surprised that you didn’t attend.” 

Kat shook her head, frowning. “I didn’t know. He never told me.” 

“I’m sorry Kat.” Maggie bit her lip, much like her older brother did when he didn’t know what to say. “I’m sure there’s a reason Jack didn’t tell you.” 

She pushed a smile to her face. “I’m sure you’re right.”

“I’ve got something for you. Should we head back to the nurse’s desk?” Maggie suggested, giving the older girl a look. 

Kat followed behind Maggie as they made their way back to the elevators and the nurse’s desk. Kat’s mind was elsewhere, as many questions swirled around her brain that when Maggie came to a sudden stop, she had to stop herself from plowing into the nurse. 

She watched as Maggie leaned over the desk, grabbing something before looking at Kat. “Don’t be too hard on my brother. I’m sure he’s got his reasoning for what he did. But this is for you.” 

Handing Kat the box, Maggie smiled. “He mentioned that he wants you to read the notebook before opening that.” 

Giving Maggie a hug, Kat promised she wouldn’t be too hard on Jack. Waving goodbye to her, she made a quick escape to the elevator, heading back down to the main lobby. She took a seat at the same bench as before. Grabbing the notebook, she cracked it back open, her eyes scanning the paper. 

_ So you know about the mural and me not telling you about the ribbon cutting. I’m sorry for not telling you but I actually had it planned for you to see it on this adventure and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. I’m sorry if you think I didn’t want you there . . .and that’s further from the truth. It took everything in me not to tell you about the mural and what I was doing.  _

_ So, there’s a backstory about the mural that no one but me and now you, knows. I used friends and family as the beginning sketches of the mural. But as I got painting, I wanted to represent all of the kids that step foot onto the fifth floor, the cancer wing. If you look close, you are in amongst the children as the redhead - had to put in the middle of it somehow. So you, Katherine Plumber are enshrined in the Children’s Hospital forever and ever.  _

She paused in her reading, wiping the tears away that had gathered at her eyes. She took a deep breath, calming her heart before continuing to read. 

_ So the second reason I brought you to the hospital is a story I think you know. I spent a Christmas up on the fifth floor, before it became the cancer wing. I had a really bad case of pneumonia when I was 7 and ended up spending 11 days in the hospital, all of which fell between Christmas and New Years. It sucked, to be honest. But I had a nurse that was really sweet and tried to spend a lot of time with me when I was in there - part of the reason Maggie became a nurse. Which is also why I spend a lot of time volunteering at the hospital, especially around the holidays. It sucks to be away from your family, no matter the time of the year, but especially at the holidays. I wanted to show you a little piece of me and why I’m there so often. Maybe next time you can join me? _

Picking up her pen, she wrote a quick note in the book before flipping the page and continuing to read Jack’s scrawl. 

_ Maggie was supposed to give you a box . . . please tell me she remembered?  _

_ If she didn’t, go get it from her . . . I’ll wait.  _

_ Okay, so we’ve been down this path a few times now so you know that it’s your surprise. But the meaning behind it is special - go ahead and open it.  _

Tearing off the paper, she tucked it away in her bag before opening up the box. Inside, nestled in the cotton was a silver star with a green emerald in the middle of it. 

_ So it’s a star - I could be really cheesy and say that you’re the star of my universe. But I won’t go down that path.  _

_ Stars often mean divine guidance and protection. You’ve been a great protector to me - you’ve protected my heart for the last 5 years. You’ve helped guide me and shape me into, hopefully, a man that’s worthy of standing by your side. So this star is symbolizing all of that and you’re the star of my universe.  _

_ I love you, Katherine Plumber.  _

_ Jack  _

She giggled, shaking her head at her boyfriend. He was more than worthy to stand by her side, as he had proven time and time again over the last 5 years. She just hoped she was just as worthy to stand by his side. 

Closing the notebook, she looked up, scanning the lobby. Her eyes narrowed, watching a figure slowly sipping his coffee as he looked at her. Catching his eye, she watched him as he came closer to her. “Told ya I would see you later on.” 

“You said you might see me.” She stood, looking over at Spot with a smirk on her face. “Hanging out in the lobby waiting for me?”

“Well you need to give the notebook to someone.” He said, shrugging his shoulders, taking another sip of his drink. “Hand it over pretty girl.” 

Digging the notebook out of her bag, she gave it to him. “Jack’s definitely keeping me on my toes. Usually I have to hide it somewhere or he’s here to grab it.”

Spot shrugged. “He’s tied up at the moment or else he would be here.” 

“Is that a hint or something?” Her eyes went wide as Spot quickly shook his head. 

“No, nope, nopety no hint from me.” He continued to shake his head, looking at Kat with wide eyes. 

A grin stretched across her face. “Uh huh . . . like I’m supposed to believe that. So if he’s not here, where is he?” 

“He’s indisposed and unable to make it here.” Spot shrugged, nonchalantly taking another sip of his drink. 

Putting her finger in her nose, she looked at one of her best friends. “Something fishy is going on here and I intend to find out what it is.” 

“Nothing fishy at all.” Spot looked her dead in the eyes. “Turn off your reporter feelers and just go enjoy your afternoon.”

Kat nodded, giving him one last look. “Alright, since you’ve been so kind and great in this whole thing. I won’t push it . . . yet.” 

He quickly gave her a hug, kissing the side of her head. “Have a good afternoon Kat. I’ll see you when I see you.” 

She laughed, shaking her head before walking out of the hospital, into the cold. Spot watched her leave, before pulling out his cell phone, sending off a text.  _ She’s starting to put on her reporter hat _

_ All will be revealed in two days. What did you tell her? _

Spot shook his head, sighing.  _ Told her you were tied up today and couldn’t be here.  _

_ Thanks Spot! And thanks for the heads up!  _

Spot shook his head, hoping Jack could pull everything together in the upcoming days and she would soon figure it all out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten days down . . . two more to go! What do you think is going to happen? Feedback would be wonderful!


	11. Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, Katherine gets a strange visit from someone she knows and she's lead to a very special place in the city, where a surprise awaits.

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Monday, December 23**

Two days before Christmas found Kat curled up on her couch watching “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” and hugging a mug of peppermint hot chocolate in her hands. Her doorbell rang, causing her to pause the movie, getting up to answer the door. 

Pulling open the door, her eyes went wide seeing someone dressed up as a gingerbread man standing at her doorway. “Are you Katherine Plumber?” 

Knowing this had Jack’s name written all over it, she slowly nodded. “I am. And you are?” 

Instead of answering her, the gingerbread broke out in song, singing “Holly Jolly Christmas” loudly, along with intricate dance moves and twirls. Part of Kat wanted to slam the door in its face, but a bigger part of her was secretly enjoying the singing gingerbread man. Once he finished, kneeling in front of her with his hands stretched out, she clapped for him. She paused, giving him a look. “Thank you for that absolute stunning performance.”

Pulling the gingerbread man’s hat off, she started laughing loudly seeing who was underneath. Giving her a dirty look, Albert shook his head. “Damn Jack for at least paying me to do this.” 

“Do you want to come in?” Kat asked, pushing her front door wider, allowing him to step inside. 

Albert was one of Jack’s friends that she absolutely adored - he went to college with them. Him and his fiance Finch were really good friends and they were often invited to game night at their house. “So how much did Jack pay you to do that?” 

“You don’t want to know.” Albert shook his head, giving her a look. “Besides, he told me I had to bring this to you.” 

Holding out the green notebook, Kat took it from him with a grin. “Thank you and thank you for making my day with that song and dance.” 

“You’re welcome. Thank goodness you didn’t get any of that on film.” He grinned, putting the gingerbread man’s head back on. 

She grinned . . . little did he know that she had a Ring as a doorbell. She wouldn’t be sharing that knowledge, allowing the video to do all the talking when she shared it with Jack and Race. 

“Thanks again Albert.” She grinned, walking him to the door. “Have a great rest of your afternoon.” 

She watched him walk down the stairs before shutting the door behind her. Shaking her head, she leaned against her door, opening up the notebook. 

_ Happy 11th day of Christmas, Kat!  _

_ Hope you enjoyed that performance Al put on for you. BTW, I want the footage from your Ring!  _

_ I apologize that you’re getting the notebook late . . . . it took far too long to convince Albert to do that. I had to bring in the big guns of Finch, Race, AND Spot to get him to do it. But I hope that it made you smile.  _

_ For today’s adventure you’re going to the tallest building in the city. Go climb your mountain, your adventures awaits . . . so get a move on! Once you’re at the top, continue reading.  _

Grabbing her warm hoodie and her coat, she grabbed her bag, tucking the notebook into it before heading out the door. She shook her head, thinking she should’ve grabbed a mug of something warm before hitting the streets. 

Stepping out of her apartment building, her eyes widened seeing the freshly fallen snow that fell overnight. At least six inches had fallen, creating a winter wonderland throughout the streets. Rubbing her hands together, she dug her gloves out, putting them on before heading towards the subway station. 

Ducking into the underground, a heater blows warm air at her before a coldness could seep into her bones. Walking through the turnstile, she headed for the platform to wait. She smiled hearing kids jumping and giggling as they too waited for the train to arrive. With it being two days before Christmas, spirits were high and excitement palpable on the platform.

Skipping onto the train, she watched a little girl mimic her before taking a seat at the far end of the car. Keeping her eye on the little girl, Kat watched her as she kept a hand on the handrail as she spun, twirling her dress, her infection giggling ringing loudly in the car. Kat wiggled her fingers in the girl’s direction as her face lit up, eagerly shaking her hand back at Kat. 

Several stops went by before she got off the train, heading to the street level. She would never get tired of getting off the subway and seeing One World Trade Center standing in front of her. The first couple of times she saw it, she would never be ashamed to say that she cried. It was just that powerful and moving. 

Making her way to the building, she was relieved to see the area wasn’t that crowded. She stopped at the waterfall pools to pay her respects before heading to the stunning tower. 

Walking into the lobby, she bought tickets to the Observation deck before joining the queue to the elevator. A couple of other people were in front of her so they made quick work on getting them onto the elevator and up to the 102 floor. 

Stepping off the elevator, her eyes adjusted to the bright natural light from the big windows. Finding an empty bench, she took a seat, taking in the scene of the big windows, the city laid out at her feet, with a 360 degree view. 

Opening the notebook, she found today’s entry before continuing to read. 

_ Welcome to the One World Trade Center Observation deck. It’s another favorite place of mine - there’s something about being so high in the air that you can see a full 360 degrees around you. It’s a good place to think and draw when I’m feeling restless.  _

_ Anyways, I wanted you to come here to look at the prettiness of the city from your perch above. You have your stories about 9/11 just like I do but that’s not the purpose of today’s adventure. It’s just to appreciate the beauty surrounding you.  _

_ So, spend some time reflecting on the beauty around you. Write down everything you see beautiful, no matter how little or big it is.  _

Spending the next few minutes, she wrote down everything beautiful she had encountered in the last few weeks. The smile was permanent on her face as she relaxed with the sound of her pen scratching across the paper. 

She felt someone sit down at the other end of the bench but paid them no attention as she continued to write. Clicking her pen, her eyes reread the things she wrote before moving onto Jack’s scrawl. 

_ I think one of the things that we all do is getting caught up in the little nuances of the day that we forget that there’s something beautiful in every day. There’s always something good in the messy world we live in. I often have to remind myself to stop and smell the roses - slow down and just enjoy the little things that are around me.  _

_ Now, there’s a surprise for you today . . . . but it’s different from your usual surprises. In the exhibit hall, there’s a Christmas theme exhibit that you’ll want to check out. It’s actually really cool. In the exhibit, you’ll find your surprise.  _

Closing the book, she reread the last paragraph, confused by Jack’s words. Knowing, not to question him, she tucked the notebook back in her bag before walking over to the exhibit hall. Walking up the ramp, her eyes widened seeing the whimsical artwork along the walls. There was a wintery scene painted with various creatures greeting her as she walked; a mix of digital artwork and paintings. 

At one point, there was a digital video that played. Watching it, she smiled, getting lost into the artwork that surrounded her. Continuing on her journey, she was stopped by a stunning painting of a woodland scene. The moon was in the corner, shedding light on the many birch trees in perfect lines. She searched the painting for an artist's name, frowning when she didn’t see one. “Stunning painting, huh?” 

“It truly is.” She whispered, not taking her eyes off the work. “I was trying to find the artist’s name.” 

“The artist’s name is Jack Kelly.” A familiar voice said as she looked over at his shoulder at him. He had a big grin on his face as he stepped up to join her. “Surprise!” 

Her jaw dropped. “It’s stunning Jack, absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you.” He ducked his head, a blush on his cheek. “You kinda inspired it.”

Kat’s eyes furrowed, looking at her boyfriend. “How?” 

“A couple of weeks ago you were talking about going into the woods just to get away, needing somewhere to breath and escape. I went home after that and painted this.” Jack smiled. “I knew they were doing this exhibit and after the hospital mural, I was approached to submit something for this. Your idea of needing to escape and going to the woods was actually good because it fit perfectly in with this wonderland.” 

Slipping his hand in her, he squeezed it. “You’ve inspired more art of mine than you probably know. You’re a good muse.” 

She giggled, a blush crossing her face as she ducked her head. “That’s good to know.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell you which ones.” He grinned, tugging on her hand as they made their way through the exhibit. “Let’s finish walking through. I haven’t actually seen the rest yet.”

“This is pretty cool . . . do they do this every year?” Kat asked as they stopped to look at a few more paintings. 

Jack nodded. “They’ve done it the last few years. I came last year just to scope it out.” 

She grinned, slipping her arm through the crook of his elbow as they continued their walk. Along the way, Jack pointed out little things that she wouldn’t normally see. She smiled as they finished walking through the exhibit. 

Nodding, she followed him on the elevator as they descended. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. “You alright? Something is off about you but I can’t put my finger on it.” 

“Just enjoying the Christmas feeling in the air.” He grinned. “You know it’s only two days until Christmas.” 

She giggled. “A little birdie told me that. My parents left this morning for California.” 

“Their loss and my family’s gain.” Jack shrugged, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Come on, let’s head out.” 

Leading her off the elevator, they walked out into the cooler night. Kat tugged on their linked hands, dragging him over to a bench. Sitting down, she shut her eyes, and just relaxed. “Pssst …. what are we doing?” 

Cracking open an eye, she looked at him. “You were the one that talked about taking time to enjoy the little things. So I’m doing what you said.” 

“Oh ok.” Jack grinned, reaching into his pocket to grab something before putting it on Kat’s lap. “While you’re doing that, I’m just going to make sure no one kidnaps you.” 

Feeling a weight on her lap, she opened her eyes to look down - a white box laid there. “What did you do, Kelly?”

“Me?” He asked, eyes widened. “I didn’t do anything. This is your surprise for the day.” 

Her eyes widened, picking up the much bigger box than usual. “It’s bigger than all the rest.” 

“Way to pick up on that Captain obvious.” Jack mumbled, as she reached over and back handed his shoulder. “Maybe you should open it and not hit me anymore.” 

Removing the lid, her eyes went wide seeing a bracelet inside. But she gasped as she recognized the contents on the bracelet. Attached to the bracelet were all the charms from the previous 10 days. Picking it up, she twirled it so she could see all of her little surprises. Looking up at Jack, her lips curled up in a smile. “It’s perfect, Jack. Thank you.” 

Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his lips as he grinned. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“It’s a perfect representative of the last 11 days.” She grinned as he took it from her before attaching it to her wrist. 

“Perfect fit.” Jack twirled it so that all the charms hung from her wrist. 

Lacing her fingers with his, she gave them a squeeze. “Hey, I want to say thank you. You have completely turned around this holiday season for me. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He tugged her close, bending down and kissing her. “I hate it when you’re upset and angry and truth be told, I just wanted to do something that would make you smile. And you’ve got a family that you’ve created all on your own, outside of your physical family and they care just as much for you as you do for them.” 

Shaking her head, she looked down at their linked hands as tears crowded her eyes. “Thank you Jack.” 

“You’re welcome, Kat. I’d do anything to make you smile.” He kissed her. “Anything.” 

Standing up, he tugged her up into a standing position as she slipped her arm in the crook of his elbow. “So I have a question for you?” 

Looking over at him as they walked, she raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“Is there anything that you would change in the past eleven days?” He looked over at her, his lip between his teeth, as if he was nervous about something.

Taking a few moments to think back on the eleven days, she twitched her mouth as she thought. Jack chuckled at her face watching her. 

“Honestly, I don’t think so. You wrote so elegantly in that journal and made me think about a lot of things. You were constantly surprising me and bringing up the little details of our relationship that, honestly, I had forgotten about. It was a good trip down memory lane.” Kat grinned, shrugging. “But to answer your question, I don’t think there’s anything that I’d change.” 

Nodding, Jack grinned. “Good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” 

“I mean . . .” Kat started, Jack quickly shaking his head. 

“You had your chance to speak your mind and you didn’t.” Jack interrupted, sticking his tongue out at her. 

Her eyes lit up as an idea hit her. “Wait, I have one thing.” 

Jack gave her a look, before nodding. “What’s that?” 

“Another favorite look of mine.” Kat’s eyes lit up and truth be told, Jack would do anything to see her face light up like that again. 

Biting his lip, he thought back on the past 5 years. “Another look . . . hmmmm.” 

“Trying to figure out which one to tell me about or the one that’s less scandalous.” Kat grinned, as they stopped at a crosswalk. 

Jack threw his head back, shaking his head. “No trying to figure out which ones I love more.” 

Crossing the street, they continued to lazily walk down the street, with no real destination in mind. Kat tilted her head towards Jack. “Got one?” 

“This outfit was the outfit you were wearing when I realized that I loved you.” Jack grinned. “We met in October and this outfit was one you wore in the middle of November. Remember when we went to clean up the woods?” 

Kat’s eyes went wide. They had volunteered with a bunch of other kids in their dorms to clean up the ravines behind their campus. “I was in ratty jeans and an old hoodie. That’s one of your favorite looks of mine?” 

“Yes, that’s one of my favorites. You had your hair tied up in a ponytail but by the end of the day, your hair was everywhere from walking in the woods. You kept telling me that you were a mess but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you.” Jack grinned, biting his lip. “You were so drop dead sexy and you didn’t even know it.” 

A blush crossed her cheeks, as she looked over at him. “Well if I knew that was going to be in your top ten looks, I would’ve cared a bit more.” 

“The thing is, if you had known, it probably wouldn’t be in my list.” Jack quipped back grinning. “Besides, that was the first time that it hit me that I was actually in love with you.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “So how long after that did you tell me?” 

“I think like a week.” Jack chuckled. “But everyone knew I was gone over you. I am surprised that no one spilled the beans.”

Kat laughed. “Much like the last eleven days.”

“Oh I told them I wouldn’t hesitate to kill them and bury their body if they spoke a word about the last eleven days with you.” Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

She threw her head back and belly laughed. “Jack Kelly, that’s awful.” 

“I wanted to make sure those idiots didn’t ruin the surprise for you.” He defended his actions. “But there’s more to come - you’ve got one more day left.” 

Her eyes lit up at that. “Any hints?” 

“Maybe . . . . do you want to know?” Jack asked, as they stepped onto her street. 

Biting her lip, she shrugged. “If it’s going to ruin anything, no I don’t want to know. If it’s not, then sure.” 

“We’re going to one of your favorite holiday places tomorrow.” Jack grinned. “That’s your clue, do with it what you will.” 

Filing the piece of knowledge away for later, she nodded. “I’m really looking forward to it. But you know this blows anything that I got you out of the water, right?” 

“It’s not a competition, Kat.” He raised his eyebrows. “But I wouldn’t sell yourself short.” 

She paused in her step, causing her arm to be ripped from the crook of his arm. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Not uh, Kat. You’re not getting anymore from me.” He chuckled, stopping at the bottom of her apartment stairs. Giving her a look, he held out his hand. “Now I believe you have something that belongs to me.” 

Digging in her bag, she grabbed the notebook, handing it over to him. “Thank you. Be ready by eight tomorrow morning and dress warmly.” 

“Eight is awfully early, Jack.” She raised an eyebrow. 

He chuckled. “Just be ready. I’ll bring coffee and I’ll see you then. I love you.” 

Pushing onto her tiptoes, she leaned forward giving him a kiss. “I love you too and I’ll be ready.”

“Have a good night, Kat. See you in the morning.” He stole one more kiss before he headed down the street, back to his own apartment. She watched him until she couldn’t see him anymore. Shaking her head, she let her mind reflect back on the past few hours and just laughed. Anytime she spent with Jack would never, ever be bored, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done!! I cannot believe it but thank you for going on this journey with me. What did you think? Feedback would be epic!


	12. Twelfth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, Katherine visits a favorite tradition of the city.

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Tuesday, December 24**

At exactly eight that morning, a knock sounded on her door. Already ready, she was dressed in a pair of jeans, a thick cable knit sweater and her boots. She had her bag swung across her chest. Throwing open the door, she grinned seeing Jack, dressed similar to her, holding two take away cups. “Good morning m’lady.” 

“Good morning, dear sir.” She took the cup of peppermint hot chocolate he offered, leaning in to give him a kiss. “How are you?”

Looking at her from head to toe, he grinned. “Good. You ready for your last adventure?” 

“As ready as I think I can be.” She made sure she had her bag, walking out of her apartment, shutting the door firmly behind her. 

Once outside, Jack offered her his elbow, slipping her arm in the crook of his elbow, grinning as they started their walk down the street. “So I gave you a hint last night . . . any idea where we’re going?” 

She had stayed up, later in her standards, trying to figure out where he was taking her. She had hit up all of her favorite places within the city the last eleven days. “I am officially stumped.”

“Good.” Jack grinned, as she gave him a look, taking a sip of his coffee as she did the same. “I was hoping that you wouldn’t figure it out.” 

Her lip pushed out in a pout as he leaned over and kissed it away. “Don’t worry . . . you’ll figure it out quickly enough.” 

They continued their journey throughout the city, Jack purposely winding throughout the streets, trying to throw her off. “You’ve got me totally lost.”

He chuckled, glad his plan was working. “Good. We’re almost there.”

“And where exactly is there?” She raised an eyebrow, looking around the neighborhood they were lazily walking through. 

“Ah ah ah . . . nope. You’re not getting any additional hints from me.” Jack tutted, shaking his head. “All will be revealed in a little bit.” 

Nodding, she continued to match his stride as they walked. The neighborhood they were walking through was decked out in full Christmas decorations. She grinned seeing the wreaths deck the doors and the lights strung around the doors and windows. “What are you thinking about?” 

She was knocked out of her daydream by Jack’s questions. “Truthfully?” 

“No, I want you to lie to me.” Jack’s voice was full of sarcasm as she grinned, shaking her head. 

“Haha you’re a funny man. Well . . . I was thinking about how cool it would be to live in one of these brownstones all decked out for the holidays.” She shrugged, sipping on her drink. “They’re all decorated but they all have their own spin on color scheme and decorations.”

Jack nodded, his head swiveling as he took in the decorations. “Is that something you want? To live in a brownstone like this?” 

“I mean, eventually.” She scoffed. “I can’t actually afford anything in this neighborhood.” 

He laughed. “I’m with you on that. But maybe someday.”

“Maybe.” She echoed, getting lost in her thoughts once more, that she failed to notice what they were coming up on, until Jack stopped her, giving her a look. 

“Surprise.” 

Her eyes widened as she took in the many stalls of a Christmas Market at Bryant Park. She had always loved strolling between the booths, looking at everything that was offered and often picking up a Christmas present or two along the way. “You really do know me way too well.” 

“I would hope after five year together that I would know a lot about you.” He teased, as she hip checked him, laughing at his offended pout. 

She leaned forward and kissed him, successfully wiping the pout off his lips. “So what’s the game plan?” 

“I was thinking we’d spend the next few hours wandering in and out of all the booths. We have somewhere to be at 11 so we’ve got some time to wander.” He said, unhooking her arm from the crook of his elbow, opting to lace his fingers with hers. “Do you need to look for anything special?”

She reviewed her list in her head. She was done shopping for everyone in her life. “The only thing I’m looking for is an ornament for this year.” 

“I think we can cross that off your list.” Jack grinned, squeezing her hand. “How about we start wandering and seeing what we’ll come across?”

And so they did just that. There were about 60 booths and each booth had something different, so it was a must to visit every single booth so as not to miss out on anything. Jack mostly hung back while Kat talked with the sellers, exciting talking about the holidays and upcoming plans. A few times Kat must’ve said something about him because moments later both Kat and the seller were looking over at him in amusement. He meekly waved, causing both women to giggle and turn back to talking. 

Soon Kat joined him as they wandered through a couple more stalls. As Kat was distracted by one of the booths, Jack wandered off to go look at something. He quickly found what he was looking for, purchasing it and was back at the booth before Kat even knew he was gone. 

She joined him as they continued their journey. “Wanna grab some food?” 

Jack nodded, as they looked around for a place to sit and order some food. A little booth caught their attention and they quickly made their way over to it to order. Sitting at the table, Jack looked over at Kat with a grin. “Having fun so far?” 

“Yeah.” She grinned. pouting. “But I haven’t found my ornament yet.” 

Jack looked around the square. “We’ve barely gone to half of the booths. I’m sure there’s going to be something that catches your attention.” 

“You’re right.” She nodded. “Is there anything you’re looking for?” 

Jack shrugged. “I’m not looking for anything in particular. Just browsing, seeing what people are offering.” 

As their food arrived, a band started up just to the left of them. Jack smiled watching Kat sway to the music as she ate her food. “What?” 

“Just watching you and continuing to fall in love with you.” Jack grinned, popping a blueberry in his mouth. 

A light blush crept onto her face as she looked down at her Belgian Waffle. She bit her lip, a smile fighting to appear. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me . . . just telling you how it is.” He laughed as they continued to eat in silence, the music from the band a perfect background filler. 

Lifting his fork, he snuck a chunk of her Belgian Waffle as her mouth dropped open. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you don’t steal food from someone’s plate?” 

“You steal my french fries all the time.” Jack gave her a look, his eyes wide challenging her. 

Shrugging, she plucked a strawberry from his plate and popped it in her mouth. “That’s different.” 

“In what way?” He argued back, stealing another piece of waffle, quickly dodging her ill attempt to hit him. 

Taking a sip of her coffee, she mulled it over for a moment. “It’s written in the girlfriend code . . . didn’t you have to sign one when we started dating?” 

“Hmm . . . was that a document in that big stack you gave me before you accepted a date with me?” His eyes went wide as she giggled. 

“Yep!” She continued laughing, pushing her plate away. “That was good but I’m full.” 

Gathering their trash, they quickly disposed of it before lacing hands. Jack pulled her close to him as they started slow dancing along with the band as they played “Winter Wonderland.” Throwing an arm around his shoulder, she laughed as he led her through the steps. For someone who proclaimed he wasn’t a good dancer, Jack actually did quite well, not messing up at all. 

Once the song was finished, a couple of people clapped around them as blushes crept up both of their faces. “There’s your daily dose of embarrassment.” 

“Thanks for that.” She squeezed his hand. “You know, you’re actually a pretty good dancer, despite your protests. Who taught you?” 

“Medda actually.” Jack grinned, as her eyes lit up. 

Medda was their residential hall “mother” back in their freshman and sophomore years in college. She watched out for all of her residents but Spot, Race, Kat, and Jack all held a close place in her heart and she adopted them, along with Albert and Finch. She was the one they would all go to if they couldn’t talk about their issues with anyone - she was that calming presence and they all thought of her as a second mother. Medda was the one to always have a stash of candy in her office and would bake homemade goodies to bring them. More than once in college, they had all arrived on her doorstep in need of a hug and a warm meal. 

“When did she teach you?” Kat asked, as they started their journey towards more booths. 

Jack squeezed her hand, pulling her towards a booth. “Just before Amelia’s wedding.” 

Amelia was Katherine’s freshman roommate who got married just after she and Jack got together. It was the first time Jack had seen Kat in a dress and heels. Though he loved how she looked, it wasn’t anywhere in his top ten favorite looks of hers, not that he would ever tell her that. 

Kat raised an eyebrow as Jack continued. “I was worried about making a fool of myself, since you were a bridesmaid and all. I asked Medda for some help and she roped Race, Spot, and Natalie into helping. Race was natural due to dancing already but Spot and I were a mess.” 

Natalie was Kat’s other roommate and had a fond spot for Jack. “I bet Natalie hated all three of you.” 

“She did . . . until we figured out how to dance and not step on her toes.” Jack chuckled, pausing to look at a couple of knick knacks at a booth. 

“How long did it take you?” Kat asked, looking at a couple of ornaments, not finding what she had in mind. 

Jack sighed, tilting his head back slightly. “I think we practiced for two weeks. I was so nervous when the bridal party had to join Amelia on the dance floor. I just kept thinking to myself not to step on your toes or embarrass you.” 

Throwing an arm over his shoulder, she leaned over and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

“What’s that?” 

“I was so nervous to dance with you. We had only been dating for a couple of weeks at that point and one of our first big outings as a couple was a frickin’ wedding. It was a lot of pressure for a girl . . . not to mention it was all the bridesmaids could talk about once Amelia showed them a photo of you. They all thought you were ruggedly handsome.” She laughed as Jack stood a little taller at the compliment. “Not to mention how they all hit my shoulder for downplaying how gorgeous you were in real life.” 

Throwing his head back, he laughed loudly. “Little did they know how gone I was for you and didn’t even bat an eye in their direction.” 

“The same was for me.” She kissed him again. 

Jack’s ears perked up as the clock at the church struck 10:30. He looked over at Kat who was purchasing something, glancing over her shoulder at him. He gave her a little wave as she turned back to the seller, murmuring a few words before walking back over to Jack, slipping something in her bag. 

“You good?” He asked, as she glanced around the area, before nodding. “Good. Let’s find a bench . . . there’s something I need to give you.” 

Her eyes lit up at the prospect, slipping her hand into his before letting him lead the way. They walked for a little bit, getting out of the Christmas Market and heading to Central Park. They walked for a bit, trying to dodge all of the last minute shoppers as they made their way along the sidewalk. 

Jack tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow, ensuring that she didn’t get lost in the shuffle of the hubba babloo of the city. He heard her laugh at something as they crossed the street, walking into one of the many entrances of Central Park. Quickly locating an empty bench, Jack led her over to it, pulling the familiar notebook from his coat. “In the rush of the day, I kinda forgot to give you this this morning.” 

Accepting the notebook from him, she slung her bag onto the bench, sitting back and cracking open the book, flipping to the correct page. A smile crossed her lips, seeing a rough sketch of them sitting on the couch in her apartment drawn out on the page for the day. 

_ Katherine,  _

_ Happy 12th day of Christmas and Happy Christmas Eve. I hope you have had a wonderful morning so far. I kept the Christmas markets for the last day so I could go with you . . . it’s fun to see your face light up at each booth’s offerings and the way you engage with each of the owners.  _

_ So I’m going to let you in on a little secret . . . another favorite outfit of mine. Don’t get too excited but it was the outfit you wore when you first came to volunteer with me at the Children’s hospital. You wrote a red sweater dress, leggings, and your boots but that’s not the only thing I remember from that night. The thing that remains stuck out in that memory is the way you interacted with each child you came in contact with. You spent so much time with them, them believing you were one of Santa’s elves, they wanted to make sure they told you everything they wanted. And you patiently sat with them, coloring, and making notes so you could tell the Big Guy, or their parents.  _

_ I remember Maggie coming up beside me and telling me I need to keep you in my life somehow because you were real, true, and genuine. And she’s right. You’re all of that.  _

Pausing, she hastily wiped away tears that had clouded at her eyes as she read Jack’s words. She heard Jack chuckle as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Keep reading.” 

_ But what I didn’t tell anyone, or even you until now is that I kept thinking about how amazing you’d be as a mom. You would be patient, loving, kind, and so supportive . . . which got me thinking about our future kids but not for a long, long, long, time.  _

Laughing, she shook her head at her boyfriend. continuing to read. 

_ But that’s not for a long time. Maggie mentioned something that night that has stuck with me all these years. She mentioned how more laid back I am when you’re around. She said that it’s almost that I can relax and not be on edge when you’re around me and it’s so true. I never realized it but it’s really true.  _

_ So we’ve got a few more places to visit before the day is over. Don’t fret . . . just take every moment in.  _

_ Love you,  _

_ Jack  _

Closing the book, she tucked it in her bag, leaning over and kissing him. “You never fail to make me cry when I read these entries.” 

“I don’t mean to . . . it’s sometimes easier to write everything down than to tell you face to face.” He confessed, shrugging before pushing off the bench. “Come on, we’ve got places to go and people to see.” 

Accepting his hand, she grabbed her bag, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Still holding her hand, he tugged her closer to his side. “I love you, Kat. Thanks for going along with my hair brain idea.”

“I love you too, Jack. I’ll always be your sidekick.” She giggled as they made their way through the park. 

As they walked, Kat’s eyes kept dashing around the park, laughing a few times at the kids who were running around while parents walked lazily behind them. Feeling Jack squeeze her hand, she looked over at him with a grin. “Happy?” 

“It’s Christmas Eve, of course I’m happy. It’s fun watching the kids run around in the snow and trying to wear off energy so they don’t drive their parents nuts.” She said as a family caught her eye building a snowman. “My dad used to bring my brothers and me to the park to build snowmen so mom had time to wrap presents. He used to bring us through the Christmas Market in case mom needed more time. Hot Chocolate was always given as a bribe, not to tell mom what we got up to in those afternoons out.” 

Jack laughed, nodding. “It was similar with dad, Maggie and me. Dad would take us out, giving mom an opportunity to wrap all the presents. Anything that wasn’t from Santa would end up under the tree. Maggie and I couldn’t touch the presents or they would all be shipped back. No matter how many times that was said, they never were. I think my parents were worried the two of us would destroy the house before Christmas morning.” 

“I mean, they probably did have plenty of cause to worry.” Kat grinned while Jack hip checked her. She yelped, shaking her head, giving him a look. “You know I’m not lying and there’s some truth to the statement.” 

“You’re right . . . Maggie and I were hellions when we were younger. It wasn’t until we both hit our teenage years did we calm down slightly.” Jack admitted sheepishly, while Kat threw her head back and laughed. 

“Part of me would’ve loved to know you in high school and even in the beginning of college but meeting you in Junior year was perfect.” She smiled. 

Jack smiled, as he led her into a more secluded part of the park. “You would’ve hated me in high school and probably even in my freshman and sophomore year of college. I significantly calmed down junior year so I’m glad I didn’t meet you until then. You probably would’ve been running for the hills if I had met you any earlier.” 

“I don’t think I would’ve hated you . . . I think I might have been a bit cautious.” She hesitated to tell him that but didn’t have to worry as he laughed. 

“You were hesitant to date me when you did finally meet me.” He smirked. “I saw you around campus a lot, always surrounded by people. Spot told me your name in Sophomore year and I kept hoping we’d have a class or two together but fate never stepped in.” 

She barked out a laugh. “Spot told you my name?” 

“I mentioned that I saw you around campus once and Spot blurted out your name one time. Him and Race turned that into an opportunity to tease me about you.” Jack shook his head. “Race was especially awful when you and he had that Speech class together. They almost staged a run-in just so they could introduce me to you.” 

“Little did they know we would meet each other all on our own.” Kat beamed as Jack led her through the Bethesda Terrace. Looking at the architecture and the gorgeousness of the terrace all decked out in Evergreen for Christmas, she looked over at Jack but didn’t see him, until she looked down. 

“I’ve been carrying this around for the last eleven days, trying to figure out a good time to ask you. You have been a bright light in my life for the last five years and I love you. I love you and can’t imagine my life without you in it. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Jack’s eyebrows rose as he cracked open the ring box. 

Tears clouded her eyes as she nodded excitedly. “Yes, Jack Kelly, I will marry you.” 

Pushing off his knee, he scooped her into his arms, twirling her around as they both cried excitedly. Lowering her to the ground, Jack cupped the side of her face, leaning in and kissing her. “You said yes?” 

“Yes, Jack. Yes, I will marry you.” She said as he kissed her again before they broke apart by clapping within the terrace. Pulling away, they looked at people standing around watching them get engaged. “I guess I should give you this.” 

Showing her the ring box, he took the ring out before slipping it on her ring finger. She held up her hand, admiring the oval emerald ring, flanked by diamonds as it laid perfectly on her finger. For the first time, in a long time, she was speechless and didn’t know what to say. “I love you, Jack. This is gorgeous.” 

“I love you Kat. I’m glad you like the ring - it was actually hard to pick out which one I thought you might like.” Jack leaned forward and kissed her again. “And thank you for saying yes. I didn’t know if you could tell I was nervous.” 

She grinned, shaking her head. “As if I was going to say anything else. And no, I couldn’t tell you were nervous.” 

“As soon as you said yes, all the nerves went away and all I saw was our future.” Jack leaned over and kissed her again. “I love you fiancé.” 

Her eyes lit up at that name. “Fiancé has a nice ring to it.” 

**Several Hours Later**

He tugged on her hand as he led her up the path to the house. Squeezing her hand, he pulled her close, kissing her. Opening the door, he tugged her inside, slipping off his shoes, allowing her to do the same before they walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He grinned seeing his parents, Maggie, and Brendan standing there. “About time you two show up. We were starting to worry.” 

Jack grinned at his dad, his eyes glancing over to Kat. “Sorry about that. We got caught up in the afternoon.” 

“It was your last adventure, wasn’t it Katherine?” His mom asked. 

Kat looked from Jack to his mom grinning. “It was. We hung out in the Christmas Market at Bryant Park.” 

“Good day?” Maggie asked with a knowing grin. 

Jack nodded. “The best.” 

His parents traded glances, looking between their children. “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” 

Jack pulled Kat close to him, grinning at his family. “Because you kind of are mom. Earlier today, I asked Kat to marry me and she said yes.” 

A cheer went up in the small kitchen as his mom and Maggie came over to hug Katherine while his dad and Brendan came over to shake his hand and congratulate him. Glancing over at Kat, he sent her an air kiss followed by an “I Love You.” 

Later that evening, after dinner was served and things had settled down, Jack and Kat sat on the couch looking at the tree. The gifts have been given, everything unwrapped and oohed and ahhed over. She had gotten several wonderful gifts from Jack’s parents along with Maggie and Brendan. “Good Christmas Eve?” 

Looking up from admiring her engagement ring, she grinned leaning into Jack. “It was the best. It was wonderful spending time with your family. They’re so excited.” 

“They have always thought of you as a daughter, now it’s official.” Jack pressed a kiss to her lips. “Did you call your parents?” 

Shaking her head, she bit her lip. “No. I figured I’d tell them when they come back from their travels.” 

“Kat!” Jack was astonished at his fiancé’s flippant response. “Don’t you want to tell them?” 

Kat bit her lip and shook her head. “They haven’t been exactly supportive of our relationship in the last five years. Mom has this notion that I’ll marry a doctor while dad thinks I’ll just be alone for the rest of my life.” 

“Your dad doesn’t think you’ll be alone for the rest of your life.” Jack said off handedly, giving his fiancé a look. 

Her eyes went wide, listening to him. “What do you mean? Did you go talk to him?” 

“I may have. I went and saw him the day you went to the hospital.” Jack wrapped his arm around Kat, kissing her forehead. “I wanted to give him the heads up of what I was planning.” 

Kat looked over at him. “Did you ask him for his blessing?” 

“God no.” Jack snorted, shaking his head. “I just told him I was asking you to marry me and I hope he could support that.” 

She nodded, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you for doing that. What did he say?” 

“He didn’t say much . . . only that we should have dinner with them when they get back.” Jack sighed, cracking a smile. “I’m sure that’s as much music to your ears as it is mine.” 

Holding out her hand, she grinned at him. “At least I have my partner in crime by my side. We can do anything together.” 

He laughed, his hands cupping her cheek leaning in, kissing her. “I love you, forever and always, Kat.” 

“Love you too Kelly, forever and always.” She kissed him again, snuggling deeper into his embrace. 

“So I know I already gave you a gift but I got you a little something else.” He gave her a look, pointing to a lone bag with tissue paper in the corner behind the tree. 

She looked over her shoulder at him as she slid off the couch and onto her knees. Grabbing the bag, she pulled the tissue paper from it before pulling out an item wrapped in tissue paper. “What did you do?” 

“Just open it Kat.” He grinned, watching her carefully unwrap the item. She gasped as her eyes flew up to him. The item was an ornament that had “Just Engaged” painted on it with their names and the date below it. 

She grinned, holding it up so that the porcelain caught the lights of the tree. “It’s gorgeous, thank you.” 

“Got it at the market earlier.” He nonchalantly said, as she wrapped up the ornament before joining him on the couch. 

She eyed him curiously. “How were you so certain that I would say yes?” 

“A tiny part of me was worried about what you said but a bigger part of me knew you were going to say yes.” Jack grinned. “Besides you said that you were looking for an ornament for the year . . . and I think that one fits this year pretty well.” 

Leaning over, she captured his lips in a kiss. “You did good, Jack. I love you.” 

“Love you too Kat.” He smiled, kissing her again. “See you didn’t have to worry about your gift . . . you gave me the best gift by saying yes.” 

She snuggled into his embrace. “Sap.” 

“But you love my sappiness.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head. 

They sat there in silence, enjoying the Christmas tree and reflecting on the last twelve days and the happiness they felt along with gratitude for everything that was in their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelve Days, twelve adventures. What did you think? Feedback would be wonderful!


	13. Thirteenth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 13th Day of Christmas, surprises and family are abundant.

**Disclaimers: I watched “Dash & Lily” the other day on Netflix. This story is LOOSELY based on that book and Netflix series. I do not own “Dash and Lily” or Newsies or anything recognizable within the series. There are occasional curse words throughout the series, nothing too horrible but there’s some. **

**Wednesday, December 25**

The morning was low-key and laid back. They had a nice breakfast and watched some Christmas movies on Hallmark before Jack and Kat escaped to head to Medda’s house. They had a bag full of gifts to exchange as they slipped and slid to the subway. Jack shook his head at Kat’s giggles as she tried to get her footing under her. 

“You’re going to fall!” He told her for the third time as she held tightly to his arm. Her response was a string of giggles as he found himself chuckling along with her. 

Finally getting onto the subway, they made their way uptown towards Medda’s. Kat snuggled into Jack’s side as she looked around the quiet car. Laying her head on Jack’s shoulder, she sighed happily. “If I haven’t said it to you already, Merry Christmas, Kat. Have you heard from your family?” 

“Merry Christmas Jack.” She smiled. “And no. I sent them a text but it’s still pretty early in California, though Archie should have them up by now.” 

Archie was her 2 year old nephew whom she hadn’t seen him since the summer when they were back in the city visiting. 

Bumping his shoulder against hers, Jack pulled her out of whatever thought she was lost in. “Well, I’m glad you’re here and your adoptive family is really excited to see you.” 

"How much sugar do you think they’ve already consumed?” Kat’s eyes danced in excitement as a grin tugged against her lips. “They’re going to be bouncing off the walls and Medda’s gonna kill us all.” 

Jack laughed, standing up, pulling her to her feet as the train entered the station. “She loves it and she’ll probably love us all to death.” 

With a laugh, Kat nodded as they made their way through the station and onto street level. They hurried along quickly, wanting to get out of the cold as soon as possible. Skipping up the stairs of the brownstone, Kat eagerly rang the doorbell just as Jack joined her on the stoop. The big door swung open, revealing a grinning Medda who immediately pulled Kat into a hug. “About time you guys got here. I was just about to hide the sugar.” 

With a laugh, Kat enthusiastically returned the hug before stepping inside so Jack could receive one of Medda’s famous hugs. Sipping off her shoes, she walked deeper into the house, hearing various voices in the kitchen. Waiting for Jack and Medda, the three of them walked into the kitchen to see several people standing around. 

“Well, lookie what the cat drug in.” Spot drawled, taking a sip from his mug before pulling Kat into a hug. “Merry Christmas.” 

Hugs were exchanged between Spot, Race, Finch, Albert, and Smalls, Medda’s adoptive daughter, who was 16. Merry Christmas were exchanged as Medda fixed Jack and Kat a cup of hot cocoa. Looking at all the food around the table, Kat’s eyes went wide. “Medda you out did yourself; there’s so much food.” 

“She’s been cooking up a storm for the last few days.” Smalls rolled her eyes, giving her mom a look. “She wanted to make a little of this and a little of that so y’all wouldn’t starve.” 

Medda swatted her with a spoon, giving her a look. “Gotta make sure all my babies are well fed.” 

“Don’t mind if I do!” Race said grabbing a plate and loading it up. Kat laughed, shaking her head at her friends. 

Medda gave her a look, picking up on something but not sure what. “How was the last few weeks? Jack told me you were swamped with work.” 

“Things have been crazy but I’m done with work until the 6th.” She grinned. “Jack put together an adventure journey for me for the last 12 days.” 

Medda’s eyes went wide. “Oh he did? What did you do?” 

“He wrote in this journal and sent me all over the city, favorite places of his, places that have been important to the both of us, and everywhere in between.” Kat smiled, looking over at Jack. “He was trying to show me the magic of Christmas.” 

Medda grinned, looking between the two. “And did it work?” 

“It did.” She thought back on the last few days. “It was perfect and the perfect present leading up to Christmas. Even got Albert to dance in a gingerbread costume.” 

Medda’s eyes went wide as a blush crept up Albert’s cheeks. “Hey it was good money.” 

“Where’s the video?” Race asked, as Kat pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

Albert’s eyes went wide. “You said there was no video, Kat.” 

“I didn’t say anything. You merely assumed I didn’t have any video. I have a Ring.” She grinned, pulling up the video, allowing everyone to watch Albert’s dance. 

Jack, Race, Spot, and Finch all dissolved into boisterous laughs, hastily wiping away any tears that had formed from laughing so hard. Albert glared at her, as she smiled innocently. “I’ll get you back for this Kat.”

“Uh huh . . . empty promises.” She chuckled. 

Race looked at Kat. “What did Jack do for yesterday? He told us almost every day what the plan was but he was oddly quiet about yesterday.” 

Her eyes went wide, looking over at Jack. He grinned, coming to stand by her. He hip checked her, motioning her to tell the story. 

“We went through the Christmas Market in Bryant Park.” She grinned. “We spent the morning there before going over to the Bethesda Terrace.” 

Pausing, she looked up at Jack, who grinned, lacing her hand with his, giving it a squeeze. “We walked through the Terrace, where I asked her to marry me and she said yes.” 

Chaos erupted in the kitchen as everyone congregated around them clamoring to see the ring and give them hugs. Stepping back, she wiped away stray tears that had formed as everyone gave them their congratulations. “So was that the plan all along, asking her to marry you?” 

“I had the ring in my pocket for all 12 days. Since I was usually at each of the locations, I was waiting for the perfect time to ask her, and it never came, until yesterday. I didn’t really have anything planned, just spoke from the heart and thankfully she said yes.” Jack looked over at her, grinning.

“That’s a stunning ring.” Spot smiled, looking between the two of them. “Amazing that Jackie picked that out all on his own.” 

Medda gave them a look, shaking her head. “He might have had some help.” 

Kat’s eyes went wide at Medda’s words. “You got Medda to help you pick this out?” 

“Thanks Medda.” He squeezed her hand, smiling at her. “Medda and Maggie came with me to pick out the ring. Both of them have some very loud opinions when it comes to your ring and what style. Maggie suggested out the emerald but Medda suggested the style.” 

Kat looked at her ring before flashing Medda a grin. “I love it. Thank you for helping him.”    


“Anything for you two.” She grinned, looking between the other five in the room. “Now you all, not so much.” 

Sounds of protests erupted as Jack pulled Kat closer, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Spot raised his glass, looking over at Jack and Kat. “To these two, for showing the rest of us that true love and magic really does exist. To Jack and Katherine.” 

Everyone echoed him before they all took a sip of their drinks before catching up with one another. It was the perfect Christmas morning, filled with love and great friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! There's another part to this fic. I hope you've enjoyed the ride and feedback would be wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts and predictions on what you think will happen in this series. Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
